Consequences
by dissolve-and-decay
Summary: RaexBBxAqua love triangle. I suck at summaries. So just read. x3 WARNINGS: ADULT THEMES. PREGNANCY AND STUFF LIKE THAT
1. Chapter 1 the morning after

**OK i'm thinking of turning this into a story but befor I do I want to see what you guys think off the first chapter. A little crude at times but plz look past it cos I didn't feel comfortable writing the crude bits anyway ;) **

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I'm really bored of writing these...**

**NOT MY CHARACATERS, BELONG TO WARNERS BROS, ALL RIGHTS RESERVED **

**BLADDY BLADDY BLAH!**

**CONSEQUENCES **

**A TEEN TITANS FANFIC**

**CHAPTER 1- THE MORNING AFTER**

Raven opened her eyelids slowly and wearily and found herself on the floor.

"How did I-" but as she lifted her head a strong pain overtook.

"Oh yeah, the party"

Raven rubbed her temple as she sank back to the floor. Never before had she had a hangover and but realized that Cyborg had just reason to whine about them. She moaned as a bird tweeted outside the tower. She held her hands to her ears until the bird ceased it's whistling, but even then the noise rang through her drums. Sweat began to pool on her forehead and she wiped it away with the back of her hand.

She felt like someone had hit her hard in the head.

"Ugh...where am I?" she thought as she lifted her head a little too quickly. She moaned groggily as her head sunk back to the floor.

"Aw screw it, I'll try again later...wait...later? OH CRAP! WHAT TIME IS IT!?" She screeched as she force herself to her feet. The pain ran through her head and she moaned again. Her vision was slightly blurred and she still couldn't tell just where she was, but she managed to make out a time from a near-by clock:

**11:45**

"SHIT!" she cried, continuing to curse under her breath.

As her vision focused she realized she was in the Titan's common room. She couldn't help but feel a little relived.

"Good, that probably means nobody's up yet" she whispered as she stumbled to the cabinet.

"Were are they?" she hissed as she rummaged impatiently through the cups and plates. She knew from that Cyborg kept a pack of painkillers hidden somewhere in the kitchen, but she'd only ever seem him take them. She huffed in frustration as she moved onto the draws, her head pounding.

If only she'd known Star's 18th birthday party was going to have alcohol. She knew this was probably to be expected of an 18th birthday party, but still she'd never seen it coming.

Star was so abundant with child-like innocence.

Although, from what Raven could remember, after a few shots she isn't so innocent...

Raven sighed graciously as she found the painkillers concealed under the good silver that they hardly ever used. Raven was the only person who knew of Cyborg's late night ventures, so in retrospect, this was probably a good idea.

Raven opened the packet and popped out two white tablets. She placed them to her tongue and swallowed with the aid of a cup of water. As well as the hangover, being drunk was new to her as well. She had drank before, but only something like a glass of champagne at Christmas. Robin was usually very strict about alcohol. No one in the team had been allowed to drink until they had turned 17. Not that it had stopped Cyborg. Raven had turned seventeen exactly 6 months ago, but that still meant she wasn't an adult for a further six.

Raven sunk to the ground in disappointment. She had promised herself long ago if she ever got drunk, she'd wait until she was eighteen. A promise she had made after the last time she had to walk Cy home.

****************

**Flashback**

****************

"_Disgusting" she mumbled as Cyborg leaned over and puked on the tarmac. "Honestly, if you keep this up you'll destroy all the human parts before your 20"she lectured, waiting for him to finish. _

_He began to pant ._

"_I can a-always build synthetic r-replacements"_

"_On your death bed?"_

"_Your not my mother Rae" _

_Raven ignored his insolence and help him to his feet. His heavy metal frame was lifted easily with the aid of her powers, but that didn't stop him from stumbling around._

"_You know, you owe me big for covering for you. What would Robin say if he found out?" _

_But Cyborg was out. His eye lids were drooped and his blue circuitry was fading to grey._

"_This is too much for a teenager to handle" she said, her eyes glowed white and a black disk appeared. Raven used her mantra to lift Cyborg onto the disk and she began to shift it towards the tower. _

"_I'm never getting drunk, at least not until I'm eighteen" she puffed, as she strained under Cyborg's weight._

_****************_

Raven buried her face in her arms.

"How could I be so stupid?" she thought as she kicked the bottom of the counter. A china plate flew itself off the counter and into the wall. She didn't move from were she sat, leaving the shattered china lying on the carpet. It was then she first realized her arms felt bare. She craned her neck up and felt like her brain was rattling in her head. She looked to her arms to justify her sensation. Sure enough, her arms were naked.

She remembered that she was still wearing the dress that she'd received for her birthday. It was made of a shiny silk, like that of a _negligee_. It was a deep blue, with matching spaghetti stings. It only just covered the top of her thighs, the hem lined with a thin violet ribbon. She hated it when she had to dress like this, but it was Star's birthday, so she couldn't really say no. She looked down at the tight stilettos that were still on her feet. She groaned a little as she pulled them off.

"_I really wish I'd argued Star down to pumps" _she thought as she rubbing her feet.

"My head hurts enough as it is..." She complained out loud, trying her hardest to stand back up.

Suddenly she heard footsteps and every step pounded in her head. She held one hand to her head and used the other to place the painkillers back were she found them. The doors slid opened and Beast boy entered, eyes puffy and legs shaking. He was still wearing the black pants and v-neck white shirt he wore last night, which actually looked pretty good on him.

"Oh! Hey Rae" he muttered, stumbling to the fridge."You have lipstick on your cheek by the way" he said as he rummaged in the fridge.

Raven froze in horror and stared into space. She whipped her cheek with her palm and stared at the smudge.

Her own.

"_Thank God" _She mumbled, feeling greatly relieved.

Star had make her wear make-up.

Beast boy groaned a little as he took a sip of his soy milk.

"ARGH! MY HEAD!" he whined, placing the glass carelessly on the counter and spilling the rest of the milk.

Raven was about to inform him of the painkillers, but her mouth clamped closed. If she said anything he might ask questions and she had promised Cyborg that she'd never say anything to anyone.

Just them Beast boy walked into the cabinet door raven had left open.

"Stupid door..." he mumbled, rubbing his head.

Then again...this was Beast boy.

Raven waited until his back was turned, then fished out Cyborg's pain killers.

"Here, take two" she said, sticking them under his nose and he did as he was instructed, taking both sheets of foil.

"Two _tablets_" she said, rolling her eyes.

Beast boy blushed a little, he popped out two of the tablets and returning the sheets to the box.

A pair of heavy footsteps were clearly audible down the hall. Both Beast boy and Raven held there hands to there eyes.

"Dude! Does Cy have to walk so loud?" Squealed Beast boy, stumbling to the sitting area and collapsing on the couch "Urm...why are there panties on the couch?" he said, holding up a pair of black-lace underpants.

Raven was too busy putting the painkillers back so she didn't really listen to what Beast boy had said. She closed the draw just in time.

"Mornin' guys..." grumbled Cyborg, followed by Starfire and Robin, who also greeted them.

"Morning"

"Good morning friends"

Raven nodded as she boiled her kettle.

"_That was close..."_

Beast boy beamed as Cyborg as he walked towards the couch, he still held the underwear in his hands.

"Check it out Cy!" he jeered, waving them proudly.

Cyborg wolf whistled as he snatched the pants from his grip, Robin sighed as a sat on his seat.

"You two are worse than kids..." he mumbled, Starfire sitting on his lap.

"I must agree" she said, cuddling up closer to her boyfriend.

Raven said nothing, but stood mortified. Her absent underpants had not concerned her when she had first woken up but she now realized that the ones they were unmistakeably hers.

Her headache had been steadily improving since she had taken the painkillers but suddenly her head began to spun.

"_WHY THE HELL AM I NOT WEARING MY UNDERWEAR?" _She asked herself, deeply confused.

And suddenly a memory came back to her...

_Kissing on the floor, she reached for the zip of his pants. His hands were under her dress and there bodies were close._

OH-MY-GOD...

Raven backed into a wall, causing a clattering of glasses.

The team turned to face her, there heads now throbbing.

Her eyes were wide and her heart was hammering inside her chest

"Are you alright friend Raven?" asked Starfire, rubbing her forehead.

Raven couldn't hear her. She was sealed away in her own thoughts.

_I couldn't have..._

_I refuse to believe it_

Starfire shook raven's shoulder gingerly but Raven didn't stir from her trance. The team surrounded her, suddenly concerned.

"_Yoo Hoo!_ _Anybody home?_" Whistled Beast boy as he waved a hand in front of her unblinking eyes.

"I don't get it she was fine when I came in..." said Cyborg, snapping his fingers in his own attempt to snap her out of it.

Raven felt like her mind was swelling.

_Had see really done it?  
Has she really slept someone?_

She was so confused...

To make it worse she couldn't even remember who it was...

Suddenly, a strong shake by Starfire shocked her back into reality. She looked around at her team mates, mainly the boys. The Titans East had been at the party, meaning she could have slept with one of them, but the idea that she could have ha a one night stand with a member of her own team sent her emotions absolutely haywire...

"I have to go" she said, running out the room without another word.

"What do you suppose is wrong with her?" asked Robin, scratching his head.

"Who knows..." said Cyborg, shrugging his shoulders "This is Raven we're talkin' about..."


	2. Chapter 2 too early to tell

**Okey doke! I no you all loved my first chapter (Which I am SO happy about!) so I had a lot to live up to with this one :)**

**I dun think its as good as my first bt I hope it's alright**

**Don't furget 2 review ;)**

**CHAPTER 2- TOO EARLY TOO TELL**

Raven stared a nothing in particular as she choked on her breath.

"How could I let myself do this? How did this happen?" she thought to herself as she fell back on her bed. She held tightly to her violet quilt "HOW?"

She let out a weary sigh and a book flew from her bookshelf.

"What if I get pregnant?"

_She could see it now..._

A little masked wonder, running around the room. Lying to Starfire whenever she asked of the father. Facing her judgment with a dishonest smile. It could be even worse. A situation when she couldn't lie. A green child or a Cyber boy...

She couldn't lie about that.

She burrowed her face in her hands.

"This isn't happening..."

She heard a banging at her door.

"...Raven? You OK?"

Raven felt her face contort.

"Go away Cyborg..."

Raven could sense that Cyborg was still there.

"I SAID GO AWAY!"

Cyborg's head rang and so did Raven's.

"URGH! OK! OK!" he whined as he walked back to the common room.

Raven waited until he was gone,

she screamed into her pillow.

"Stupid, Stupid! STUPID!"

She paused for a second, then raised her head.

_What am I doing?_

"_You do realize, this is your own fault" _

"Shut up Knowledge"

"_Your only testy because you know I'm right" _

......

"_...Raven?"_

"Just leave me alone"

Knowledge returned to Raven's subconscious.

_Why do I bother..._

Raven felt tears sting her eyes.

Raven wasn't human. Put then again, neither was Starfire. It doesn't mean that she didn't have dreams and aspirations...

Raven had never planned to have sex at all. Which clearly wasn't the case with Starfire. It had been one to many nights that Raven's sleep had been disturbed by Robin and Starfire's moans and groans. But Raven had hoped, if she ever did lose her virginity, that it would be special.

"Oh pur-lease!"Rude snorted "Your making me gag..."

Raven retched at her own cheesy thoughts.

"I know the feeling"

"_you're talking to yourself again"_

"Oh crap. Now I'm going insane..."

Raven forced herself to her feet and walked to her wardrobe. She picked up the book that had fallen from the shelf held it carefully on the binding. She place it in the empty slot on the shelf, stroking it a little. As she stood in front of the shelf, she caught a glimpse of herself in the half-shattered mirror that was screwed to her wall.

Raven usually wasn't bothered about her appearance, but she couldn't help but stare.

She looked absolutely awful.

Her bob-cut hair was standing on end and her unwanted makeup was smudged. Her bloodshot eyes were dented, small crevices formed on the irises. Her dress was a bit misplaced as well, one spaghetti strap hung loose while the other clung to it's place on her shoulder.

_First, things first, get out of the damned dress..._

Raven slid out of the dress and left it lying on the door. She walked over to the wardrobe and opened the doors. A lone cloak and leotard hung on a hanger and using the aid of her powers, she pulled them off and put them off in one swift movement.

"Damn, forgot the underwear..." she mumbled.

She raised a glowing black hand, but the light faded.

"Forget it, I'm too tired...I'll go without today..."

…........

She unzipped her leotard.

….......

Raven sat on her oak-wood stool and brushed her hair, finding food amongst the tangles.

"I choose to ignore that" she said, throwing the leftovers in the garbage. "I've got enough to to think about as it is..."

Raven picked a cloth from the floor and rubbed it across her face. The make-up peeled away and was left on the fabric. She had no idea how much she was wearing.

_Blemish concealer comes in grey now?...Wait, I don't even have spots, WHY AM I WEARING IS?"_

She dumped the rag back onto the floor in disgust.

"I must have looked like a whore. A drunken whore who might be pregnant"

She sighed bitterly.

"Perfect"

Raven took a deep breath as stood up approached. The pain killers had eased her headache a bit but her balance was still impaired. Her legs shook and she fell, hitting her head hard on her steel plated door. Raven's mouth opened but no sound came out. Her eyes squinted.

Raven rubbed her head, then placed her hand to her mouth.

"_DAMN it that hurt!"_ She hissed, muffling a potentially deafening cry.

Raven felt her eyes sting again as she sunk to the ground.

But it wasn't the pain that was making her eyes water and her vision blurred.

_My emotions are going haywire, maybe I am pregnant..._

She knew if she was it was too early to tell but she still tucked her head into her knees.

_Oh god no...no, no, no..._

Raven whipped away a tear with the sleeve of her leotard as her throat went dry.

"I'm such an idiot..."

**A little short I no bt I didn't have too much time on my hands**

**Homework and all dat :/**


	3. Chapter 3 pregnancy test

**OK, this is not very good :/ I'm rrly sorry guys bt I am a little sleep deprived :(**

**But plz R&R anywho ;)**

**CHAPTER 3- PREGNANCY TEST**

Raven held the pregnancy test in her hands. She sighed, tapping her fingers impatiently.

"_Hurry up" _

Raven could barley cope. 14 days was a long enough had been long enough without this...

What if she was pregnant? Then what? How would she tell the others?

She placed the test on the counter and hid her face in her hands

"Your jumping to conclusions" she told herself calmly. "It's going to be negative"

For a moment she listened. Over the past few days she had felt woozy and the other early symptoms of pregnancy had began to show.

But Raven held on to the thin ray of hope...

"This wouldn't be so hard if there was only someone to support me..." she thought, forcing back tears. "If he remembers he hasn't come clean"

Raven checked the test

Her rage boiled

Still nothing.

"GOD DAMN IT!" she shouted, banging her fist against the wall.

_HOW MUCH LONGER DO I HAVE TO WAIT?_

She stood with her fist against the plaster as her light-bulb exploded into shards of glass. Her breathing was shallow and beads of sweat were running across her brow. Tears streamed onto the porcelain tiles as her fist recoiled into her chest. She stroked her knuckles like a wounded pet, staring blankly into space and remaining silent.

"_Why did I do it?"_ she asked herself. _"Why didn't I try to stop him?" _

"Then again maybe it wasn't his idea, maybe I convinced him to"

She shook her head.

"No. That's not like me"

She sunk to the tiles.

"_It doesn't make a difference anyway. _

_What's done is done."_

She stood back up to see the colour on the display begin to change. She held her breath as she watched the creamy white swirl in the plastic. It started to change shade.

"I can't take this shit...WHAT COLOUR YOU PIECE OF JUNK? WHAT COLOUR?"

Pink.

Raven felt her world crash at her feet. She checked again and again, from every angle.

It was still pink.

Her face crumpled as she slid pathetically back to the ground.

She repeated the word 'no' over and over:

"_No, no, no..."_

But it did change anything.

"_Please no" _

She was still pregnant.

The tears flowed down like she had sprung a leak. She didn't bother to wipe them.

She let them crash to the floor in salty droplets.

"Pull yourself together" said Bravery. "Your going to be a Mum (I no it's Mom in America, sorry), so what?"

Raven snapped.

"SO WHAT? YOUR ME! HOW CAN YOU BE SO CLUELESS?"

silence.

She turned her head expecting to see someone,

nobody was there.

She sighed, tucking her legs into her stomach and resting her chin on her knees.

"What am I going to do?"

_She had three options_

Raven though for a second...

_NO. Abortion wasn't an option._

_She got herself into this mess, she had suffer the consequences. _

_An unborn child wasn't going to suffer for her. _

OK next option. I could have the child...then give it for adoption.

_The vision of a green child or Cyber kid came back to haunt her. A young couple cowering in fear as they blew a hole through there door or ate the cat. _

Yeah...maybe not.

She sighed deeply.

I guess that just leaves the one option, which is..._aw crap_

Raven composed herself as she left the cold wet tiles. She stood bravely in the middle of her bathroom.

"I guess I better go tell them"

Raven entered the common room with a false confidence. Holding her head high up though she wanted to hide it...

Her friends failed to acknowledge her presence. She watched in disgust as the TV screen continued to buzz with a mindless video game. She watched in even more disgust as Robin and Starfire continued to make out.

"I need to tell you all something!" She shouted, voice sounding a little reluctant.

Cyborg hit pause on the game, much to Beast boy's displeasure and Starfire and Robin ceased there battle of the tongues:

"What did you wish to tell us Raven?" asked Star, smoothing out her silky red hair.

Suddenly the words got caught in Raven's throat and her body went numb. Her mouth opened and closed but no sound came out.

Beast boy raised his eyebrows.

"It works better if you say something Rae..."

"SHUT UP!" Snapped Raven, suddenly blazing.

Beast boy did as he was told, clamping his mouth tightly shut.

Robin glared at him, then turned to Raven. She couldn't see his eyes through his mask ,but she knew from the rest of his face that he looked concerned.

"What's happened Raven?"

Raven felt her stomach twist.

"I-I'm-..." she sighed

Her friend waited in suspense.

"I-I'm..._pregnant_"

By the end of her sentence her voice was barely audible.

"Huh?" said Cyborg "I didn't hear"

"Me neither" muttered Robin.

"Oh for AZAR SAKE! I SAID I AM **PREGNANT!**" she shouted.

A little louder than she had thought.

Starfire began to squeal at dog-whistle frequency

Beast boy's eyes widened to three times there original size.

Robin seemed to go into a terrible coughing fit.

And Cyborg...

he didn't even stay conscious.

**Next one will b better I promise!**

**I just wanted to get most of the borin, predictable stuff outta the way in one chaptr **


	4. Chapter 4 course of action

**Chapter 4! once again, apologizes if it's not very good and I no it's a little short, but I haven't slept much lately :)**

**CHAPTER 4- COURSE OF ACTION**

Raven waited patiently for her friends to calm down. Starfire went to fetch a glass of water for Robin, though she was still squealing at the top of her lungs. Cyborg lay on the floor with his mouth ajar, Beast boy took of one of his glove and began to slap his titanium cheekbone over and over.

"_This hasn't worked out the way I'd hoped..."_

Raven stared into space, she thought of her childhood and her stomach lurched.

When she was growing up, her parents didn't exactly play happy families.

Her one purpose to her father was to die for him so he could destroy yet another planet.

With her mother, as far as she cared, Raven didn't exist.

The least she could do for her kid was make sure that both there parents were there for them.

But how could she do that if she didn't know who the father is?

Robin had just finished his water and he cleared his throat"_So_...Your sure then?"

Raven nodded.

"Positive"

Robin didn't know what to do, but as the team leader he felt an obligation to say something.

"...How far are you on?"

"Two weeks...I took the test today"

Robin looked a little disappointed.

"...you know, I didn't plan for this happen!"

"No one said you did! Its just a bit...awkward. Any idiot could work out it was Star's 18th when you got pregnant..."

"It was?" Beast boy interrupted.

"The only people here were us and the Titans East" he paused, looking at Raven "...Is one of the Titans East the father?"

Raven gulped. Her head sunk further into the shadows of her hood.

"Raven?"

"I...don't actually know... "

"Oh...right"

Cyborg had just regained consciousness,

but he heard as well.

"...Do you any idea who it might be?" he said, climbing back to his feet.

"No...it could be any of them"

Beast boy opened his legendary mouth.

"What about me, Cy or Robin? We're dude's! It could a been one of us"

A blush crept across his cheeks.

"Oh..."

No one had forgotten.

They just didn't want to think about it.

"_Any one of them?"_

Starfire's eyes watered.

"IT IS NOT ROBIN!" she screeched, pain surging through her body. "IT IS NOT!"

Robin acted swiftly.

"No one said it was Star! You know I'd never do that to you" Robin said, grasping Starfire and holding her to his chest.

"_But what if you did?"_ she whispered, voice braking.

"I DIDN'T!" he cried, holding her tighter. _"I love you"_

But he couldn't be certain...

Raven watched Starfire cry into Robin's chest, and she began to cry as well. Robin's glass expanded and shattered, shards falling at the foot of the counter.

"Hey, hey!" said Cyborg, his human eye saddened. "What's with the tears?"

Raven tried to stop crying, but it kept on coming.

"Yeh Rae, why are you crying?" said Beast boy, observing as Cyborg patted Raven's back.

"_B-because..." _she choked, lips shaking_ "I'm not ready to be a mother"_

Beast boy felt a sting of sympathy.

"Aw, come on Rae...please don't cry" he said, ears dipping.

She pushed Cyborg away as she dried her eyes. "Don't call me Rae"

She hugged her stomach as the tears continued to steam.

Robin would have said something comforting, but he was too busy comforting Starfire.

"I will be OK, if your not ready you can always get an abortion..." suggested Cyborg

"NO. No one is paying for _my_ mistakes"

"What about adoption?" said Beast boy.

Raven stared at him blankly.

"I thought about that as well...how many people do know who are willing to adopt a quarter-demon super baby?"

Beast boy pointed his finger to the sky as he opened his mouth,

he had nothing.

"Point taken..." he said, dropping his hand back to his side. "I'll shut up now..."

Starfire continued to sniffle a little with her head on Robin's torso, but she managed to speak"…you must keep your child Raven, it is yours. We will help you look after it"

"I know, your will Starfire, I just...want to know who the father is..."

Starfire floated over to her impregnated friend and pulled her into a bone-crushing hug. "You are among friends"

The Titans stood comforting Raven with there silent presence. Starfire stood with her arms wrapped around her neck Cyborg stood with his hand on her shoulder. The other two boys stood close at her sides.

"I just want to know who the Dad is..."

"And we're going to find out" said Cyborg, k

knowing there was a chance it might be him...

**R&R!!!!!! Thanx ;)**


	5. Chapter 5 the titans east

No one spoke as Robin put down the phone. He had explained the situation and the Titans East were coming over to 'talk things through'.

Raven stayed more composed than anyone else. Her emotional outburst had left her shocked with herself but she didn't let it show.

Her was face was cold.

Cold and unfeeling.

About ten minutes passed and the car pulled up outside the tower. Everyone's heads flinched at the sound.

Everyone's but Raven's.

And Robin sat up to open to door.

No on flinched as Robin left the room.

Cyborg spoke to Raven.

"What are you going to say?" asked Cyborg

"What do you expect me to say?"

Bumblebee was the first to enter, followed by Robin. She said hello with a formal nod of the head and she walked swiftly to Raven.

She placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Congratulations" she announced, as if it was a time to celebrate.

But no one though of it that way.

The titans east boys entered as a group, Aqualad the only one brave enough to make eye contact with Raven. He sat in the empty chair where Robin had sat, Speedy sat at the very end of the sofa and Mas y Menos share the armchair that was still available.

Starfire and Bumblebee left the room.

They waited for a while, then Cyborg spoke.

"Well I guess we all know why we're here..."

He turned to face Raven

he stared at her stomach.

Her heart wept.

Raven cleared her throat to announce that she was going to speak. She concealed her face under her hood.

"I want to know if anyone remembers anything...and don't lie to me"

She looked at them through the shadows.

Mas y Menos shuddered.

She still creeped them out.

Speedy shifted a little in his seat. She looked at him then looked away.

He didn't remember anything.

Her instincts told her that.

_No one?...fine then _

_It has to be one of you..._

_whether you like it or not_

_Rage told her to snap. _

_To throw the room into chaos._

_The same chaos there was when she announced she was pregnant. _

_Knowledge restrained her._

"_Is that going to solve anything?"_

"Your right, I won't..."

"Did you say something Rae?" asked Beast boy, his emerald eyes lacking there usual life.

"...no, no one said anything" she said, staring into space.

She repeated herself "_No one said anything" _

Cyborg looked at her, then looked at Robin.

"There are ways to find out"

Robin nodded.

He pulled out a strand of his hair.

"Here..." he said, handing it to Cyborg "I see where this is going..."

Mas looked at Menos

"No entiendo" they said in unison.

Aqualad translated.

"It means I don't understand" he said "To be honest I don't either"

Cyborg began to explain

"If I can collect a sample of DNA from all of us, then register it on my computer..." he began to choke on his words "then...when-the baby is b-born...we can find out who the father is"

He continued.

"Unless we can tell who the father is...from aesthetic appearance"

Raven stood.

"I can't wait that long" she said "I need to know now"

"If I can find another way you know I'll tell you Raven..."

He held her hand

"But for now, I can't do anything else"

Raven ran out of the room.

_It was just too much. _

_It was just __**too**__ much...._

No one spoke. No one but Robin.

"Call us back if you remember anything...I need to see if she's OK..." he said. Running out of the common room.

Bumblebee opened the door shortly after.

"Does that mean your done in there?"

"Not quite yet" said Cyborg "I need to collect the DNA samples"

The boys nodded, plucking the hairs from there heads.

Bumblebee smirked.

"What about you sparky?"

Cyborg grimaced a little.

"I'll look to other places..."

------

When Robin found Raven, she was on the roof, staring down at the water.

"Raven?"

Her head shifted up.

"Not you too..." she mumbled, crossing her legs "Star's already been up here..."

This peaked Robin's interest.

"Is she OK?"

Raven chuckled coldly,

lowered her hood

and turned to face him.

"Your girlfriend is fine..." she whispered."Paranoid...but fine"

Robin sighed in relief.

Then turned his attention back to Raven.

"And what about you?"

Raven sighed, and turned back to the water

"I've been better..."

He sat down next to her without another word

He swung his arms around her and he held her close.

"Let go of me" she mumbled, her body stiff "I'm NOT a child"

Robin slowly let go.

"I'm sorry. I care about you Raven"

He looked at her warmly as he lowered her hood.

He reached in to kiss her cheek...

"WAIT! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" she shouted, bolting to her feet.

Robin suddenly realized.

"I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" He cried "I'M TRYING TO HELP YOU!"

Raven lost it.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR HELP ROBIN! I DON'T NEED ANYBODY'S HELP! YOU WANT TO HELP? JUST LEAVE-ME-ALONE!"

The water unsettled itself,

like there was an underwater volcano.

"I hear you Raven..."

he opened the door. "you don't have to shout"

And with that, he was gone.

Raven turned back to the City, fresh tears brewing in her eyes.

She sunk to the ground and she crossed her legs.

She closed her eyes and she began to chant her mantra.

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos _

_Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos _

Azarath...Metrion...Zinthos...


	6. Chapter 6 quality time

**OK didn't get much in the way of reviews last chapter but I am determined to carry on :)**

**I would like to take this opportunity to say that though I welcome constructive criticism, flames are not welcome ;) **

**So PLZ review but I would like it if you weren't rude**

_**WARNING: SLIGHT BBXRAE, SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE THE PAIRING I'VE LEAVE IF I WAS YOU**_

**CHAPTER 6- QUAILITY TIME**

Raven was more isolated from her team than ever before, she hadn't even seen Robin since the 'incident'.

It had been a sign of friendship, she could sense that.

It was love, but the same love you feel for a family member, not a lover. She had felt it, the way his heart went wild every time he saw Starfire, the rather disturbing adrenaline rushes in the middle of night.

…

She had overacted, but she couldn't admit it.

Not yet anyway...

She heard a knocking at the door and realized for the first time in three days, someone was trying to make contact with her. Her body twisted and coiled , shifting her violet duvet back and forth. She sluggishly walked towards the door and the knocking grew louder and harder. As she opened the door a pair of arms flung themselves around her back and pulled her into a tight embrace. She felt a pair of lips plant themselves onto her open mouth and a finger playfully winding a strand of her hair. She closed her eyes and welcomed the kiss,

something about the person felt so right.

The father...

The alarm went off and Raven woke up.

She looked around hurriedly and the red lights flashed and she realized that she wasn't in her room. On the coffee table sat an empty mug, with tea leaves pooled at the bottom in intricate patterns. She forced herself sleepily to her feet and waited for the rushed arrival of the rest of the team. Her body encased itself in a shadowy fog and her nightwear changed to her cloak and leotard and her head went giddy.

A method of changing that she tried to use as little as possible.

Robin stormed in with his hand in Starfire's. She floated beside him, graceful and beautiful, but an expression of fear lingered on her face. Robin's eyes drifted to Raven, but did not stay there long.

There was a time and a place, this being neither.

"COM 'ON'!" shouted Cyborg as he ran into the room, footsteps pounding across the floor.

The window a the front of the room surged around and was replaced by the large screen they used for mostly TV, but also security cams. An image of Plasmus showered the screen with a sea of slimey acid, but the Titans had seen enough to know where he was.

"JUMP CITY MALL! TITANS GO!"

Beast boy came stumbling in, pants halfway down his ankles.

"What did I miss?"

"Beast boy, you stay here with Raven, I don't want her fighting, not in her condition"

"Pregnancy isn't a disease Robin"

He looked to her sternly.

"I don't want you to hurt your baby"

Cyborg watched from the sidelines, then stepped forward, placing his hand gently Raven's stomach. He smiled warmly at her, meeting her large violet eyes with both human and robot.

"Stay safe..." he mumbled, walking to the door. "MAKE SURE NOTHING HAPPENS TO HER B!"

Beast boy huffed a little as he pulled his pants over his waist. "Why do I have to stay? You can take care of yourself"

Raven frowned bitterly "Try telling that to Robin"

Beast boy sighed as he switched on his game station, he held out a controller to the Dark empath, waving it a little from side to side "You wanna play?"

"I don't play video games"

Beast boy shrugged his pointed green shoulders, turning to the screen "Suit yourself"

Raven walked to the coffee table and collected the mug, wiping the ringlet of tea it left on the surface. She used her powers to turn on the grill and she shifted the kettle onto the heat. The remaining water began to slowly boil and Raven waited patiently with her arms folded.

As Beast boy died for the fifth time in a row he placed his controller to the floor as the 'Game over' screen continued to flash. He turned his head slowly to look at Raven. The moonlight shone elegantly of her violet skin, as if it was a mirror, reflecting the rays. Her eyes glinted, with reflections of the moon in each iris and her slender frame was emphasized by the contrast of shadows and light.

His stomach twisted.

She really looked beautiful

She _always_ looked beautiful...

Raven looked up and had caught him staring. He thought fast, flinging his head to the ground and pretending to look for something.

Raven furrowed her eyebrows. She wasn't convinced, but she'd play along.

"Urm...do you need some help Beast boy?"

His eyes widened in horror.

"OH N-NO! I'M FINE!" he burbled, giggling nervously.

Raven smirked, doing it now out of her own pleasure. "Oh no, I think you need help" she muttered, floating over to 'aid' the changeling.

Beast boy panicked, he pulled the joystick from his game controller and flicked it under the sofa with his thumb and forefinger. He could have said he had 'found' whatever he was looking for and that would've be the end of it, but it hadn't occurred as the girl had approached.

He screamed in his head

"_YOU __**IDIOT!**__"_

Raven was next to his, crouched down on her knees. Beast boy felt so odd being so lose to her.

"What did you lose?" she asked, tucking her violet strands behind her ears.

Beast boy was knocked from his trance

"Oh! M-my joystick!" he cried, pointing to the decapitated game controller.

Raven knew. She had seen him pull it off.

Though she hadn't seen what it looked like.

"What's a joystick?" she asked, pulling her hood back to reveal her face.

Beast boy laughed hysterically. "YOU MAN! THAT'S A GOOD ONE RAE!"

Raven rolled her eyes.

Eighteen and still acting like he's ten ...

Beast boy whipped a tear from his eye and realized that Raven wasn't smiling.

His own smile faded.

"You were being serious"

Raven nodded her head.

"Oh...right..."

She looked to him expectantly, waiting for a description.

"Well..." he started, turning to face her. "It looks like a sticks with a little round bit a the top"

Raven continued to stare.

"...and its grey and kinda small"

Just then the moonlight was clouded by a sheet of fog.

Raven sighed. "I'll get the light switch"

Beast boy stopped her "I'll do it" he smiled a little "Night vision"

He turned effortlessly into a small green house cat and padded into the darkness. Raven had noticed the game over screen was no longer flashing and that her kettle had stopped boiling. She listened as her teammate transformed back into a human and flick the switch. She listened to him flick it again and again and she groaned, placing her hands over face.

"Urm...Raven? Tiny problem..."

"Let me guess...power-cut?"

Beast boy confirmed her fears, she rolled onto her stomach, then onto her side.

"Oh _great_" She mumbled, sarcasm spewing. "_Just __**great**_"

Beast boy's vision was improved sightly anyway by his animal DNA, so he could see her clearly enough to see her rolling around.

"Do you really think you should do that? You know with the..."

He trailed off.

Raven finished his sentence.

"Baby?"

He rubbed his neck.

"Yeh...that"

She was angered a little by his ignorance.

"It's an infant, not a stomach ulcer"

Beast boy saw her rise to her feet.

"...Sorry Rae"

She couldn't see his face but the tone softened her and the anger subsided.

"...don't call me Rae"

Beast boy grinned, graceful that she had remained in control of her emotions.

"Fine, I promise..." he smiled wickedly "Rae"

Raven pretended to be mad. The fog had cleared and she could now see him. She bolted towards him and grabbed his wrists, he wriggled free and ran behind her.

She couldn't believe it but she was actually enjoying herself, a small giggle escaped from her lips as Raven grabbed her waist and lifted her from the ground.

This was the first time she had really cut lose and Beast boy was glad that it was he that she was sharing the moment with.

But there fun was cut short as the power came on and three tired superheroes emerged from the door.

They stopped dead in there tracks.

Beast boy had his arms round Raven's waist and Raven had place her hands over his. Beast boy's head was resting on her shoulder thanks to yet another recent growth-spurt and Raven's head was leaning against his torso. Both of them looked like they'd just run a marathon, sweat dripping and hair out of place.

It was all taken the wrong way.

"OH FRIENDS! THIS IS GLORIOUS!" shouted Starfire, pulling them both into one of her trademark hugs. "YOU ARE THE COUPLE!"

Cyborg grimaced and Beast boy let go of Raven's waist "I have a feeling I know who knocked Raven up"

Robin was livid "When were you planning on telling us that Beast boy is the father!"

It was Rages time to shine,

yet again...

"WE ARE NOT A COUPLE!" screeched Raven, pulling away from the hug "THERE IS AS MUCH CHANCE THAT BEAST BOY'S BEING THE FATHER AS ANYONE ELSE!"

She moved closer to Robin, her grey face bright pink " AND DON'T JUMP TO CONCLUSIONS WHEN YOU DON'T KNOW A DAMN THING ABOUT WHAT I'M GOING THROUGH!"

Raven's kettle began to whistle and suddenly, the steaming water was seeping through the cracks of the lid.

"Raven, calm-down" said Cyborg, voice low.

"MAKE ME!" screamed Raven, eyes glowing red.

"PLEASE FRIEND RAVEN! PLEASE STOP!" Starfire begged, tears dripping down her orange-tinted cheeks.

The windows and walls were beginning to shake as Trigon gained more control over his daughter.

_Rage laughed manically in Raven's subconscious as knowledge and Timid coward together in a dark corner. Even Happy was screaming in terror and even Bravery was running away._

"_Do it Raven!" shouted Rage "LET YOUR POWER BE FREE!" _

Raven's eyes faded back to normal as she held her head.

"NO! I WON'T LET YOU CONTROL ME!"

She cried out in pain as she sunk to the ground. The windows cracked but they didn't shatter.

She could hear Beast boy shout her name before she blacked out and she felt him cradle her in his arms.

Suddenly she felt nothing, as if she had disappeared completely from existence.

**R&R! **

**Till next time, c ya!**


	7. Chapter 7 beast boy's confession

**Sorry for the cliffhanger ;) and im glad 2 no that ya'll r BbxRae supporters as I am too :D**

**I dun wanna reveal 2 much bout events 2 cum but I just wanna let u no I am not a fan of RobxRae :( RobxStar works to well :)**

**The events in chapter 5 were not intended to imply ANYTHING between Robin and Raven. The idea of the chapter was to introduce the Titans East into all dis + to illustrate the fact that Raven is losing control of her powers. It wasn't a very good chapter I no bt it was an important one.**

**Anyway that is not to say Robin isn't the father, i am not telling u who it is until much later on :) im just saying that I DESPISE RobxRae almost as much as I DESPISE BbxTerra :( It's pretty close :D**

**Anyway here's Chapter 7**

**I love using cliffhangers, there will b much more to come x)**

**CHAPTER 7- BEAST BOY'S CONFESSION**

_The defibrillator struck her chest as the Titans cried and screamed. Cyborg sweated a mixture of sweat and motor oil. _

"_COME'ON RAE! DON'T DO THIS!"_

_The pads rubbed, storing energy._

"_CLEAR!"_

_They thumped on her chest and the body shook._

_The straight buzzing continued._

_Again._

"_CLEAR!"_

_Starfire sobbed uncontrollably._

_Still nothing._

_Cyborg's hope faded._

"_...I think she's gone"_

"_NO!" Beast boy cried, heart shedding a tear. "TRY AGAIN!"_

_Robin lowered him head._

"_It's no good Beast boy, Raven's gone"_

_Beast boy shoved Cyborg out of the way as he rubbed the pads himself._

_He refused to let her go._

_So many things had been left unsaid. _

"_CLEAR!" He screamed._

_The light re-entered. _

"_**SHE'S ALIVE!"**_

…_..............._

Raven twitched the ring finger, followed by the pinkie. Her eyelids twitched and her eyes slowly opened, welcomed by the powerful sting of the florescent lights. Many shadows lurked in the room, but one, the largest, stood on her right.

He held her shoulder.

"You alright?"

Raven couldn't speak, but she nodded her head. A series of tubes were elevated from the pillow, sinking back down as she finished nodding.

Beast boy sat in a plastic chair next to the bed.

He was fast asleep.

Cyborg grinned at her.

"You've been out for a while, but he didn't leave"

Raven's lips finally moved, a croaked monotone escaped.

"Not even for tofu?"

Beast boy stirred from his slumber, he looked straight at her.

"RAE! YOUR AWAKE!"

The others sat on the edges of the large, white room. They awoke also.

Starfire flew to her side, her eyes were bloodshot and her eyelids were red around the rim. "OH THANK TAMARAN!" She squealed emotionally, collapsing at her side with her arms across the bed. She wheezed into the covers "We feared...that you would never wake up"

She began to cry, but from joy not sadness.

Robin's arm appeared, giving the alien a shoulder to cry on. He smiled at Raven, playing the tough guy though the fabric of his mask was greatly tear-stained.

The shadows didn't stop there. She spotted Jinx, former leader of the Hive Five but now an honorary Titan. She was asleep next to Kid Flash, head burrowed into his chest. He was sleeping as well, arm placed around her shoulder. The other members of Flash's team were dotted across the room on the same generic chairs, some half conscious, but most still asleep. Bumblebee stood from her chair and hovered over to see Raven. She stood next to Cyborg, beaming at the empath.

She had been crying as well, but not as much as the Titans as her eyes weren't distressed.

"How are you feeling?" she asked, placing a comforting hand on Raven's bedspread.

Raven groaned a little as she rubbed her head.

"Not to good..."

"You wouldn't, not after what you've gone through the past three days"

Raven's pupils exploded as a glass vase shattered and water and get well tulips poured to the floor.

_Three days?!_

Raven's heart rate steadily increased as the remaining heroes were awoken from there slumbers.

She could see people she'd barely ever seen: Hotspot, Argent, even Jericho.

It was Jericho who calmed her down, he began to play a sweet melody on his lute and her heart rate and pulse returned to normal. Her listened carefully, mind hanging on every note. Her eye size decreased and she regained her power.

She asked her question.

"How's my baby?"

Cyborg smiled. "Your babies fine, it appeared on the tests. Your about two months in and the fetus is perfectly healthy"

Raven sighed in relief, placing a hand to her forehead. "Good..._good_"

She closed her eyes and drifted to sleep.

Cyborg turned to his leader.

"She needs some rest. I'll stay here and monitor her."

Robin took charge, speaking to the others in a speech-making tone.

"OK, we need to leave while Raven is monitored. You can stay if you want to, but don't bother Raven, she needs her rest. Do you all understand?"

The mass of super beings indicated that they did, the majority on honorary titans left the building, with the exception of Jinx, who followed the others towards the common room.

Beast boy stayed put at Raven's side and Cyborg grimaced at him.

"That means you to BB"

Beast boy pleaded with his eyes.

"Please let me stay..." he whispered, stroking Raven's cheek affectionately with the back of his hand.

Cyborg sighed impatiently, he thought for a second before making his verdict.

"I can't make exceptions"

Beast boy's lower lip twitched and his ears dipped.

Cyborg placed a hand to his shoulder. He spoke seriously.

"You love her, don't you?"

Beast boy was shocked "Of course I do!"

"I meant the other king of love, B"

Beast boy stared blankly.

"Other kind?"

"_Damn your slow..." _mumbled Cyborg, rubbing his head.

He was ready to strangle him.

"You know there's love right?"

Beast boy nodded.

"and then there's _love, _right?"

Beast boy shook his head.

"What?"

Cyborg grabbed Beast boy's shoulders and shook him violently "LIS-TEN TO ME BB!"

"OK I'M LISTENING!" shouted the changeling, breath heavy as the half robot stopped shaking. He pushed his hair back, which had flown into his face. "OK. I'm ready"

Cyborg cleared his throat.

"I love Raven. Of course I do. But I love her like a sister...are you still with me?"

"...Yeh"

Cyborg carried on.

"And then there's Robin...who _loves _Starfire"

"Uhuh"

Cyborg stopped. Beast boy waited.

"That's it"

"...that's it?"

"Yeh, now get out!" He demanded, pushing Beast boy towards the door.

"But that didn't explain anything!"

Cyborg finally blew his top.

"LOOK BEAST BOY! IT'S VERY SIMPLE!" he bellowed, grabbing the green boy's forearms. "I LOVE RAVEN I THE WAY THAT I CARE ABOUT HER SAFTEY AND I WANT TO LOOK AFTER HER. YOU LOVE HER IN THE WAY THAT YOU WANNA BUG HER...AND YOU SUCCEED TRUST ME... BUT AT THE SAME TIME YOU WANNA HOLD HER, KISS HER AND POSSIBLY SLEEP WITH HER!"

He calmed down a little.

"At least that's what i think, which is why I asked you"

Cyborg panted.

"Now do you get it?"

Beast boy lifted his head up, then down. "Yeh...I get it..."

Cyborg sighed in relief "Well thank god for that!"

Beast boy opened his mouth as his face flushed red and and three years of quiet denial walked away into the sunset.

"I love her..." he whispered, Cyborg listening "But...at the same time...I _love_ her as well"

Beast boy walked back to Raven and placed his warm green hand into her shortly cut hair. He smiled gently "I always have..._I just didn't realize_"

Cyborg grinned as he walked back to the monitors "Hey, B?"

Beast boy looked up. "Yeh?"

"You got your communicator?"

"Yeh...why?"

Cyborg double checked that everything was normal, then stomped to the door. "Call me if anything changes...and DON'T wake her up!"

Beast boy's smiled stretched from ear to ear as the part-man look back at him. "Thanks Cy"

"It's cool Beast boy"

Cyborg closed the door, whispering to himself as he walked down the corridor.

"_It's cool"_

**BbxRae r my fave couple so if u aren't a fan, sorry I'm not stopping now ;)**

**R&R**

**Luv ya! xxx**


	8. Chapter 8 thinning out the numbers

**Very short update I no but the next one will be longer, I promise **

**I have a big homework assingment to do so I dont rlly have any time to make this longer **

**I guess the fact that I reveal some stuff is compensation ;) **

**CHAPTER 8- THINNING OUT THE NUMBERS**

Cyborg entered the room, interrupting the intense conversations.

No one wanted to speak of Raven, her baby or break down,

but trying to avoid the subject made it even more awkward.

Robin was about to ask why he was not monitoring the empath, but an expression on his half metal face told him to close his mouth.

"Something wrong Sparky?" asked Bumblebee worriedly. There was something wrong with the look in his eyes. "Has something happened to Raven?"

Cyborg shook his head. He cleared his throat as he sat down and teenagers waited apprehensively.

"...Something came up on the tests...about Raven's baby"

Kid Flash's hands began to shake rapidly, Aqualad gulped in his breath nervously and Speedy eyes darted back and forth behind his mask. Robin was the only boy who remained calm, even Mas y Menos were freaking out. The spanish twins were 14 years old now and though they knew they shouldn't have drunk, like many boys there age, they did anyway.

Cyborg continued, trying his best to ignore the behavior of the other males "There's something odd about it's genetic makeup. I know that there would be with Raven being half demon and all that but there's something else..."

The teens held there breath as he reached his climax.

"If you took away Raven from it's DNA, the baby still wouldn't be human..well not _purely."_

_He gazed at Aqualad _"Maybe not even human at all"

Kid Flash raised a crimson eyebrow "Which means?"

Beast boy was enough, he didn't need someone else who painfully slow...

Cyborg sighed angrily "_Which means _that the father has to have superpowers, or not be completely human...neither Robin or Speedy can be the father"

Starfire was close to tears as an overwhelming sensation of happiness overtook. She ran over to Robin, clamping down on top of him in a tight embrace, kissing him deeply, fully aware that the others could see. Robin smirked as she pulled away, he whispered softly. _"I told you I could never do that to you..."_

Starfire held his neck tightly, she nuzzled her head into his collarbone. "I should have not doubted you. I should have believed you..."

Considering his notorious reputation with the ladies, Speedy has been a prime suspect.

Speedy celebrated in his own way, sighing in relief as he slumped back in his seat, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow.

Beast boy, who had left the medical room to get Raven water, stood outside the door of common room. He had heard enough.

The odds were now 1 in 5.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and him were still in the running for the possible Daddy...

Raven awoke, knowing in her heart that something had happened.

**Short I no bt R&R plz**

**next one will b a proper chappie, after my assignment is done I can make time to write it**

**my non-existent social life will have 2 wait ;)**


	9. CHAPTER REWRITE

**CHAPTER RE-WRITE**

**OK I am going make time to re-write my last chapter! It's way too short! An extended version is on the way, I am just about to start writing it **


	10. Chapter 8 Redraft

**CHAPTER 8 (Re-drafted) - THINNING OUT THE NUMBERS**

Cyborg trod loudly across the matted carpet that covered the floor. He had left BB in charge for a reason, he had remembered something important concerning Raven.

He inhaled deeply as he reached the door, exhaling as he pressed the button. Cyborg entered the room, interrupting the tense conversations.

Robin was about to ask why he was not monitoring Raven, but Beast boy was absent.

He cold piece it together, he wasn't stupid.

"Does he have his communicator?"

Cyborg nodded, his glare was inhuman even in his organic eye.

Bumblebee winced at that.

"Something wrong Sparky?"She looked deep into his eyes. "Has something happened to Raven?"

Cyborg shook his head. "Nah, Raven's fine, her conditions stable" He sighed deeply as he plunked down onto the couch. "For now anyway"

Bumblebee felt the words linger on her lips as they slowly poured .

"What about her..."

Cyborg interrupted.

"...Something came up on the tests...about Raven's baby"

Kid Flash's hands began to shake rapidly, Aqualad gulped in his breath and Speedy eyes darted back and forth behind his mask. Robin was the only boy who remained calm

even Mas y Menos were freaking out.

The Spanish twins were 14 years old now and though they knew they shouldn't have drunk, like many boys there age, they did anyway.

Mas sighed and he mumbled to his brother "¿ginebra y tónico?

Menos nodded reluctantly "...sí"

Cyborg waited for the boys to calm down, though Mas was now on the floor, hyperventilating. Menos panicked, holding a paper bag to his twins mouth, whose breathing slowly began to steady.

"Anyway...about the baby" he continued, voice shaking.

A green boy walked down the corridors.

"There's something odd about it's genetic makeup. I know that there would be with Raven, that was to be expected, but there's something else..." he trailed off.

The teens waited for him to continue. Cyborg lips his lips nervously, unsure if he had the courage to say it...

He finally spoke again, after what seemed like decades.

"If you took away Raven from it's DNA, if say the mother wasn't her, say the mother was a normal person, the baby still wouldn't be human...not _purely."_

He gazed at Aqualad, eyes sympathetic.

He knew were this was going

"Maybe not even human at all, it's too early for me to say..."

Kid Flash raised a crimson eyebrow. When Cyborg didn't describe it using colourful pictures, he opened his mouth and made his query "Which means?"

Jinx sat on the edge of his lap, she sighed deeply, whacking the speed demon on the back of the head.

"OW!" he cried rubbing his head "WHAT WAS THAT FOR?"

"Being a moron" hissed Jinx, whacking him a second time.

"OW!"

Cyborg laughed a little, he couldn't agree more. Beast boy was enough, he didn't need someone else who painfully slow...

But Flash, still wasn't getting it. Cyborg grumbled angrily as he cleared his "_Which means, for the sake of anyone in this room who is mentally special"_

Kid Flash objected "HEY!"

"that the father has to have superpowers, or not be completely human..."

With the exception of Flash, everyone had already figured it out, but they wanted to hear it from Cyborg's mouth.

Two of the boys in particular.

"Neither Robin, Speedy nor me can be the father"

Starfire was close to tears as an overwhelming sensation of happiness overtook. She ran over to Robin, clamping down on top of him in a tight embrace, kissing him deeply, fully aware that the others could see. Robin smirked as she pulled away, he whispered softly. _"I told you I could never do that to you..."_

Starfire smiled at her boy-wonder boyfriend as she held his neck tightly. She nuzzled her head into his collarbone and the tears of joy ran down his 'R' patch.

"_I should have not doubted you. I should have believed you..."_

She nuzzled in closer. _"I am so sorry Robin"_

He squeezed her tight, heart warm.

"_Hey, don't be, I hate to see you upset"_

Starfire kissed his cheek. _"Oh Robin, I love you..."_

The twins took it upon themselves to gag and shudder in immature disgust.

Speedy celebrated in his own way, sighing in relief as he slumped back in his seat, wiping a bead of sweat from his brow. He placed both hands to the face as hew swung his head back.

Considering his notorious reputation with the ladies, mainly fan-girls, Speedy has been a prime suspect. For a second it was appearing more and more likely that he was the father...

He didn't know much, but he might already be one.

Beast boy, who had left the medical room to get Raven water, stood outside the door of common room. His arms shook and he was in the same state as shock as five other boys beyond the door.

He had heard enough,

the numbers he thinned

The odds were now 1 in 5.

Kid Flash, Aqualad, Mas, Menos and he were still in the running for the possible Daddy...

**Still short, but a little better...I think :/ I've kinda got writer's block so I do apologize for the awful writing :( **

**But what I do no is that now that Robin's out you probably think u no what's coming....sorry to disappoint you **

**There r plenty of twists still to come ;) I can assure you**

**R&R!**


	11. Chapter 9 honorary family

**This is a slow paced chapter, and a bit off the plot...sorry :/**

**I just hope it's not **_**too**_** bad ;) **

**CHAPTER 9 – HONORARY FAMILY**

Raven woke up at 5 am, met by the sight of the lump in her quilted sheets.

She wasn't fully awake and wasn't quite with it. She reached under the purple duvet and felt for the object.

_Maybe it was a book or something..._

But Raven was met with the sensation of her own touch.

Reality reterned.

Her hand smoothed over her stomach again and again, her fingers lingering. She was three months into her pregnancy and the stomach bulging was growing firm.

But this wasn't just a tummy bulge, this was going to lead to a baby...

Raven sighed, wishing it had all been a dream. Wishing that it had just been a book lying on her stomach.

_Why was this happening, why her?_

She pushed back the covers and climbed groggily out of bed, something that was becoming a growing habit. Suddenly her chest and abdomen started to heave, she ran to her bathroom as quickly as she could and craned her head over the toilet. When she was finished, she turned the tap on her sink and cupped her hands under the water. The icy liquid shook in her palms and she flung it directly into her face. She rubbed the water using her fingertips, focusing on her bags, which she had gained from sleep deprivation, and running a little across her hairline.

Her violet eyes were shut tight as she went through the routine, it was something she always did after vomiting.

She wasn't quite sure why she did it, but she she didn't really care.

Visions flashed across her closed eyelids as she began to think about the infant again.

Robin wasn't the father, she knew that much. Cyborg and Speedy were out of the running as well.

She turned her attention to the Titans East. The members that still remained a possibility.

"_Kid Flash"_ Raven shuddered a little, eyebrows furrowed _"I can only imagine what his offspring would be like"_

But it could be even worse, it could be Mas or Menos.

"_There under age. I could go to jail for sexual assault" _

Of course she knew if one of twins was the father the teams would try there best to keep it quiet. It would be hard however, it wouldn't be a secret they could keep forever.

And then there was Aqualad, she shrugged her shoulders. _"That would be too bad I guess..."_

She pondered the possibility of sending the child to Atlantis, if it was born with gills. She then remembered the reason why Aqualad had been sent exiled in the first place...

_The bad luck charm, _

_the bad omen_

_The purple eyes. _

If the baby was his, both it's parents eyes would be purple.

"_Maybe it would get lucky, maybe it would get Trigon's red eyes, or the eyes of one of Aqaulad's parents" _

She inhaled deeply, then slowly exhaled.

She opened the cabinet above her sink and found her mouthwash.

It wasn't just the morning sickness that annoyed her, but also the cravings. For the fist time in over four years, Raven was regularly eating breakfast. Mainly toast.

It wasn't just at breakfast, she was eating toast non-stop throughout the day.

Nothing on in at all, just toast.

She hated the craving with an undying passion. It made her feel so out of character, like she wasn't really herself.

Along with the cravings came the mood swings, which were not only violent, but potentially deadly. She would suddenly be furious for no apparent reason and the food in the oven would explode. Flying from the oven and onto the wall, taking the oven door with it.

If you upset her personally it was a self-imposed death wish.

Cyborg's batteries had fully charged several minutes ago and he was now stood outside Raven's door. Listening to the moans and groans of her misery.

He couldn't bear it.

Now that he knew he wasn't the father, he felt free to think of her as his little sister.

The way he had thought of her every since she had helped fix up the T-Car.

He tapped on the door with his titanium knuckle.

He heard Raven cease her groans.

"Who is it?" she asked, her voice croaked and her throat sore.

Every part of him saddened.

She didn't sound sound like Raven.

Not at all.

Raven waited, no response.

She grew impatient.

"WHO IS IT?" she repeating, getting as close to a shout as she possibly could.

"It's me!" reply Cyborg, he was suddenly concerned "Don't strain your voice!"

Raven stood still for a moment, then made her way towards the door. She opened it and Cyborg was met by her sickened appearance. Her violet bob-cut was sticking out in all directions and her pale grey skin was even paler. Her nightclothes hung loosely on her body except on her stomach, were they clung a little in all the wrong places. She had large bags under her eyes and her face was dripping wet.

She noticed him staring and was a little bit peeved by it "Stop staring. I'm pregnant Cyborg, not ill. Just because you may _look_ the same in two situations doesn't mean there the same thing. Don't be ignorant"

Cyborg hung his head and rubbed the back on his neck. "Sorry Raven...I didn't mean to upset you"

Raven sighed a little "You didn't, I'm just being a jerk...I haven't slept a lot lately..."

Cyborg found it almost comical. He seriously doubt the normal Raven would ever refer to herself as a 'jerk' or whine to him about being tired

_She's having mood swings, that's for sure..._

Cyborg suppressed his amusement and continued to speak. He knew she was down about the pregnancy and he really wanted to be there for her.

"Can I come in?"

Raven shrugged her shoulders

"If you want" she said, her voice beginning to strengthen back into it's usual monotone.

Raven floated over and sat on the edge of her bed. Cyborg sat beside her, the mattress dipping a little under his weight. He placed his hand over Raven's in a loving, caring fashion. He looked at her at saw the pain trapped in her eyes.

_She could say what she wanted, she could act brave, but that didn't change the fact this pregnancy was killing her..._

He spoke softly and calmly "Are you OK? Do you want to talk?"

Raven violet eyes were staring into space. She felt the cold metal hand on hers and she squeezed it affectionately. She was acting like a frightened child, it was a side of her that Cyborg had never seen and it scared him a little. It made him worry.

He returned Raven's squeeze, smiling gently. She looked away from the empty place and she turned her eyes to the man sitting beside her. He was older than her by about two years, she in her very late years of her teens and he in the first year of his twenties. They looked at each over and as it always did, there relationship felt like sister and brother, but another feeling occurred as well.

It was not based on friendship and not on romance though it wasn't the same feel as a brother and sister.

Cyborg looked deep into her eyes, his own eye alight with emotion. A tear welled up and he pulled her into a soft embrace. She rested her chin on his broad shoulder, finding comfort and peace within his touch.

For just that moment, Cyborg was like the loving parent she had never had ,and at the same time, she still felt like he was her sibling. They had no blood relation, but they had a closer bond than any a real family could hope to have.

He was her family and she was his.

They were each overs honorary family.

**OK not much happened in this chappie I no, but I just wanted 2 do a bit about Rae's relationship with Cy :) It's so sweet!**

**Incredibly sappy and not all that good. **

**Feel free to criticize. I probably deserve it xD**

**By fer now!**


	12. meanwhile

**Not really a new chapter, more of an add-on to the last chapter. Basically, this is what was going on with the Titans East when Cy and Rae had there moment ;) Probably not very interesting to sum of you but I LUV the Titans East! Especially the characters I've focused on :D **

Aqualad sat on the edge of the shore, violet eyes sparkling in the golden twilight. He furrowed his brow as he tried to remember the night of Starfire's birthday, hoping to find Raven's answers.

After the second vodka and orange shot it all went hazy. Somewhere in the back of his mind, Aqualad searched for the sake of the empath, but his efforts were in vain and he remembered nothing.

He accepted defeat, placing his elbows to the knees, concealing his face.

Bumblebee approached the atlantean silently, the buzzing of her wings not audible over the roar of the crystal waters. She tapped him lightly on the shoulder and he jumped in shock, he turned to see her face, a smirk tugging at her mouth.

He grimaced a little.

"Don't sneak up on me" he mumbled, turning his attention back to waters.

"I was just worried, you missed dinner" she paused for a seconds, lips pursed "it's still your turn to do the dishes"

Aqualad waved his hand wearily "I'll be in in a minute I'm just…thinking"

Bumblebee could have left it at that, but she prodded further.

"About what?"

Aqualad sighed, burrowing his chin deeper into his lap, still staring at the water.

Bumblebee looked at him for a moment, then sat down beside him, placing a comforting hand on his sodden shoulder.

He had been swimming.

"Were all thinking about her Aqualad. I don't think the westie's realize we care about her to..."

Aqualad chuckled lightly under his breath, but his face sunk back into a grimace.

Bumblebee tried her hardest to make eye contact, but knew it was useless. She setted with keeping her rich brown eyes focused on his face.

"Cy's doing everything he can to find out who the Dad is, I know this must be hard for you, Flash and the-"

Aqualad raised a hand to her lips, nose wrinkled in disgust.

"Don't-even-_suggest it_" He lowered his hand slowly, nose still wrinkled. "It would never happen..."

Bumblebee sighed. "No, I don't believe it could happen either...but until we know for sure..."

Aqualad turned to face her again, but her sentence changed course.

"We're not going to consider it a possibility"

Aqualad nodded solemnly, smiling gently.

She began to speak again, but he turned his head.

Bumblebee reached out and grasped his face in her hands.

For one terrifying moment, Aqualad thought she was about to kiss him, but was merely trying to met his eyes.

"Look at me when I talk to you Fish-boy" she mumbled, releasing his blushing face from her grasp.

Aqualad nodded, slightly shaken by her behaviour. She had never been so blunt with him, and her face was stonily serious.

_She'd gone into leader-mode._

"Do you remember _anything_ Aqualad? Anything at all? Tell me the truth...anything and I'll phone Cy ASAP"

Aqualad closed his eyelids, inhaling as he did. He thought back to the night once more, but he remembered nothing new.

----

_The exiled prince reached out foolishly for his second shot, gulping it quickly as the other boys chanted. All except Robin, who was lying on the floor with Starfire on top of him, the two trapped in a passionate kiss. _

"_FISH-STICK! FISH-STICK! FISH-STICK!"_

"_PALO DE PESCADO! PALO DE PESCADO! PALO DE PESCADO!"_

_Aqualad held out his empty glass to his drunken friends, who clapped and jeered._

_----_

Aqualad opened the eyes that had caused his exile from Atlantis and he gathered his breath.

"...no, but I wish I did"

He frowned bitterly, ebony hair blowing in the wind.

"I'm going through Hell and so are the other guys, I can only imagine it's like for Raven..."

Bumblebee knew there's was nothing more to say. She rose to her feet.

"You come in when your ready, OK?"

Aqualad nodded slowly, mind focused on the movement of the waves.

Bumblebee wavered at the door for a moment, but decided to walk through.

This was one problem she couldn't solve.

**You dun hav 2 review cos it's not rlly a chappie :/ u can I u want tobt I dun rlly mind **


	13. Chapter 10 changeling's dilemma

**Chappie focused on BB's infatuation with Raven ;) Plz don't kill me I no it's bad xD**

**CHAPTER 10 – CHANGELING'S DILEMMA**

Cyborg was long gone as Raven emerged merged from her room, the clock on the wall reading 8:05. Her throat had moistened and her cheeks had dried, leaving no evidence of yet another morning sickness. She found happiness in the memories of Cyborg comfort and though she did not crave attention, it was nice to know someone cared about her...

Raven walked silently, brushing one hand along the wall and grasping the book of Azar in the other. She reached forward to open the doors of the common room, just as she did she heard rampant footsteps and a familiar voice. Raven turned to see a panting Beast boy, waving one gloved hand at her direction.

"Hey R-rae!"

The empath crossed her arms and stared coldly.

"Don't call me Rae"

Beast boy smirked a little as he began to slow "Yeh, sorry. I won't do it again"

Raven grimaced at him, glare unforgiving "That's what you said last time"

Beast boy came to a stop, inches from her face. She could feel the heat of his body radiating onto her own.

"This time, I'll try to keep my promise"

Raven tried not to make eye contact, she coughed into her hand, cheeks fading to pink.

"Some personal space would be nice Beast boy" she mumbled, arching her back to give herself some room.

Beast boy face deeply reddened, her arched position making his heart leap. He stepped away, pulse racing.

"Sorry Rae..._ven_"

Raven stretched her hand towards the door. Beast boy's large emerald eyes widened. His mouth started before his brain could stop it.

"NO!"

Raven swivelled her head around and looked at him, stunned.

His face burned and her rubbed one arm nervously.

"I-I mean-...I-urm...wanted-to talk-to...you"

Raven expression was puzzled

"and we can't talk in the common room _why?_"

By his point, the changeling's face was practically glowing.

A high pitched squeal escaped form his lips

"_Huh?"_

Raven grew impatient with him.

"Just hurry _up,_"I really need some tea right now..." She mused aloud, rolling her eyes.

Beast boy felt his fists clench as he was unable to speak for the third time.

He knew what he wanted to say, but he now felt he couldn't say it.

All the earlier courage was gone.

He pointed at the non-existent watch on his emerald wrist "Oh look at the time! I'm late for...COMBAT TRAINING!" he spluttered, voice high-pitched and wavering. "YEAH THAT'S IT!"

He turned on his heel and ran in the opposite direction, all the way he was mentally slapping himself:

"_URGH! YOU IDIOT! STUPID, __**STUPID**__!"_

Raven pressed the button perfectly calmly, though she was slightly confused by the boy's behaviour.

"What was that all about?"

----

_An all-knowing Knowledge rolled her eyes._

_She should really listen to me more often..._

_----_

Raven was met by first by Robin, who was making a cup of coffee on the kitchen counter-top. Raven joined him, boiling her kettle to make her herbal tea.

Robin smiled warmly "Good morning Raven...say...have you seen Beast boy?

Raven paused, lips poised. She spoke slowly.

"Urm...yes actually...out in the corridor..."

Robin took a long swig of his morning brew, then questioned her again.

"What did he say?"

"Well, nothing really...he said he wanted to talk to me, then he just ran off"

"Hmm, that's a bit odd...he hasn't had breakfast yet, maybe he's just hungry..." Robin finished his coffee in one long gulp, then smooth out the creases on his cape. "I better go find him"

He walked over to the couch, where Starfire sat petting Silkie. He kissed the

Tamaranian princess lightly on the cheek, then turned and walked out the common room.

----

Beast boy transformed into a gorilla and smashed down on his punching bag. The bag was specially designed to resist animal attack, but in his frustration he still managed to break it. Beast boy changed back into his human form and sighed in frustration. He held up the remains of the reinforced sack.

"Oh man...not again..."

He dropped the sack to the ground and fell down with it, a hand placed to one of his cheeks. The hand drifted slowly over the bridge of his nose, then split his in a spock-like fashion and ran down either side of his mouth, which opened as he went.

He sighed deeply.

"Why didn't I tell her?"

"_Tell her what?"_

Beast boy froze in horror. His neck turned quickly and his eyes met with Robin's mask.

He cursed at himself, speaking in his mind this time...

_Shit, Shit, Shit_

He tried to acted normal, but as every one knew, Beast boy was an terrible actor.

"Oh n-nothing! Nothing at all!" he shouted, almost screaming. He searched desperately in the back of his mind, looking to change the subject.

He picked up the ripped punching bag.

"I broke my punching bag! I'm-gonna-go-see-if-Cy-can-fix-it"

Every time the shape-shifter tried to leave the room, he was blocked access by his leader.

"DUDE!" he cried "YOUR IN THE WAY!"

Robin raised an eyebrow under his mask "Exactly, your not leaving until you tell me what's going on"

Beast boy sighed and his pointed ears began to dip. He gave up and sat back on the floor, patting the spot beside him.

"Sit down..."

Robin sat.

…

Robin's face was flushed and his mouth was ajar in shock.

Beast boy grunted a little at the boy wonder's expression.

"Aw come on! It's not _that shocking_ "

Robin nodded violently.

"Yes it is! You...have a crush on _Raven?_"

Beast boy stared into space, knees tucked into his torso.

"_Yes_...I just...I want her to know how I feel about her..."

Robin put his shock aside and tried to give him some advice.

"Just tell her"

Beast boy's face crumpled bitterly. "You of all people should know it's not that simple...remember Tokyo?"

Robin grimaced, the memories coming back "Yes thank you Beast boy. I'm only trying to help you"

Beast boy tucked his face into his knees and closed his eyes.

Robin heard a muffled groan.

"I _know, _but I don't think you can..._"_

Robin thought for a moment He placed a hand to the shoulder of the lovestruck teen.

"Do you want me to say something?"

Beast boy's head sprung up, stomach twisted "NO!"

Robin backed away a little "OK! OK! It was only a suggestion..."

When Robin didn't speak again, Beast boy _knew_ he couldn't help him.

Beast boy gently chewed on his bottom lip, thinking of his options...He stood, face serious, lacking all it's normal boyish innocence.

It sent a chill through Robin's spine.

"This is something I need to handle on my own"

He left the room, heading to his room.

He needed to think.

Thinking was a difficult venture with Beast boy, but it would have to wait anyway...

The alarm went off and the centre of his belt began to flash red.

Robin ran out of the training room, acting as if the talk they had just had never occurred.

He was in emotionless crime-fighter mode.

"_Trouble..."_

**Written in a rush so I apologize for any mistakes or general bad writing ;)**

**R&R!**


	14. Chapter 11 vunerable

**CHAPTER 11- VUNERABLE**

The Changeling and the Boy wonder ran into the common room side-by-side. Beast boy blushed a little when he saw Raven, but didn't look long enough to make eye contact.

"Who have we got?"

Cyborg was staring at the screen.

"Your not gonna believe this..."

On the screen was Cinderblock, crashing through the walls of the museum of natural history. With him was overload, who was sucking power from display cases dry.

Beast boy's mouth gaped "Dude...you think...maybe...Technio could come back?"

Robin stared into space "Not without Plasmus he can't

He picked up his bo-staff, which sat in his armchair.

"we need to capture them, keeping them away from Plasmus and each other is top priority, TITANS GO!"

Cyborg objected

"HOLD ON ROBIN!Your not suggesting we go with just the four of us are you? We'll be slaughtered!"

Robin pondered for a moment

"...You may have a point there..."

Raven stepped forward, hood raised, from the shadows where she stood.

"I'll go to"

Beast boy, if not the first to object, was definitely the loudest...

"NO-WAY" he cried stubbornly "Not in your condition"

Raven glared angrily at him "I'll be fine"

Robin sighed helplessly "We haven't got time to argue Beast boy. Cyborg's right, we can't face them alone and by the time the Titans East get here, they'll be long gone with half of downtown..."

Beast boy's mouth moved clumsily trying desperately to form words.

"B-but b-b-b..."

"TITANS GO!"

The Titans sped out the room, Raven began to teleport, so not to slow them down. Beast boy lunged forward and grabbed her hand, shocking Raven out of her focus.

"_WHAT ARE YOU DOING?"_

The result was that both teens were teleported, flying turbulently through the gaps between universes. Raven held Beast boy's hand uncomfortably tight, determined not to lose him to the void. Beast boy cried out in panic as a swirling mist engulfed his body, Raven slapped the boy over the head, teeth bared as it engulfed her as well.

"_THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS WHEN I LOSE MY __**FOCUS!**__"_

Beast boy flung his arms round Raven's waist, completely hysterical and breathing heavy.

Raven flushed a gentle red, stiffening under his touch.

The two fell to the ground in a messy clump, a dark aura circling round them. Raven held Beast boy tight into her chest as they bounced back and forth onto the ground, groans followed every impact. The two stopped with Raven on top of Beast boy, one hand tightly grasping a clump of his hair and the other rested gently on his chest. Beast boy still had his arms around her waist and his legs were locked with hers. Both Titans had there eyes closed, but as they slowly opened they became more aware of the position they were in.

They stared at each other, eye to eye; neither making an effort to move...

Overload fired at the superheroes, shifting them apart. He spat at them in his buzzing voice as both of them collided with walls.

"_**Sorry to break up the honeymoon!"**_

Beast boy rubbed his head and groaned softly, then looked over to the motionless empath.

"RAVEN!"

Cyborg smashed down the fire exit and the remaining three Titans charged the room.

Starfire began to fire bolts at Cinderblock's back, eyes glowing. Robin threw his blades at Overload, but they just cut threw his flowing energy.

"_**Oh, too-BAD!" **_he screamed, throwing an energy charge at Robin, who barley missed it.

Cyborg joined Starfire in open fire at Cinderblock, who had now turned and was moving closer. His feet met the front of there faces and they made use of there super-strength, pressing hard against the cold concrete.

Beast boy sat, cradling Raven in his arms. Cyborg passed him, accompanied by Starfire, both being dragged along by Cinderblock. He stared at Raven mortified, then stared at Beast boy.

"WHAT HAPPENED?"

Beast boy shouted back, anger building, but it was overpowered by his concern for Raven.

"OVERLOAD, THATS WHAT!"

Robin ran over to the water fountain, barely evading Overload's blows. He pulled hard on the handle, finding only a small stream of water.

It didn't get far enough to touch Overload, who was now laughing at his 'feeble efforts'.

Robin's short temper boiled over and he snapped the handle clear of the tap, taking the drinking spout with it. Water gushed from it in a watery eruption, splashing overload with a large amount of liquid.

"_**NOOOOOOO! ARGH!"**_ he cried, holding up his arms in pain as he began to decrease a little in side.

Starfire and Cyborg continued to push against Cinderblock, faces creased with their efforts.

"We cannot hold him back forever!" groaned Starfire, eyes still glowing and compleatley unblinking.

Cyborg grunted at her in agreement. His strength was synthetic, unlike Starfire's.

She could keep it up much longer than he could.

"YO ROBIN! A LITTLE HELP?"

Robin held out his Bo-staff to guard his face, buzzing sparks flying towards him.

"I'VE GOT MY OWN PROBLEMS HERE!"

Raven woke rather suddenly, the impact had only knocked her unconscious. Her head rose suddenly from Beast boy's lap, causing him to recoil in shock. Raven's eyes glowed a snowy white and both his palms were shadowed by darkness. Her bottom lip began to quiver and she lifted herself from the ground, arms folded and palms spread out. Her mouth opened and she chanted her mantra.

"Azarath, Mentrion, _ZINTHOS!_"

The water fountain collapsed completely, ripping clean of it's foundations. Water gushed onto Overload in extensive streams, causing the cyber-villian to screech in pain. Raven used her powers to pick up the fountain, she pulled it back up and flung it at Cinderblock. The metal collided with Cinderblock's face, crashing into it's dull features.

Cinderblock fell to the ground with a thud, followed my Overload's hard-drive.

The Team stared in disbelief.

The pregnant empath hadn't even broken a sweat.

She smirked wickedly, eyes to the sky "Maybe I'm not the one who needs looking after..."

Robin was stirred from his mindless shock.

"The baby!" he cried, rushing over to her "You could have damaged it when you fell"

Raven arched an unimpressed eyebrow "Damaged? It's a child, not a circuit board"

Cyborg walked over to the gothic superhero, perfectly calm as his arm shifted into a scanner. He placed the scanner to her tiny stomach bulge.

"You sure do a lot of comparisons..." he mumbled, listening closely to the sounds of his arm.

The teens waited apprehensively, Beast boy more concerned than anyone else.

"Is it OK?" he asked, eyes panicked.

Cyborg blinked, three times, four, then nodded.

"Yeh, it's fine..."

Beast boy sighed in relief, placing a hand to his forehead.

Raven tapped Cyborg's shoulder lightly.

"Did anything else come up about the baby?"

Cyborg shook his head "The fetus is still too undeveloped, all I can tell is that the baby's healthy"

Raven's head shifted gently "I understand"

She closed her eyes, suddenly feeling very faint.

Raven collapsed, caught in the arms of a frantic Beast boy.

"RAVEN! ARE YOU OK?"

Raven hummed, smiling lightly.

"Just a little tired"

She closed her heads, the sweat now trickling from her pores.

Robin stepped to indicate that he wanted the teams attention. Starfire and Cyborg looked at him and so did Beast boy, who was positioning Raven's arms around his neck and lifting her into the air.

"Raven may have saved us back there but it's taken too much out of her. If we let her do this again she's not just going to hurt the baby, but herself as well. I won't let that happen"

Beast boy placed his palm to the empath's stomach and his eyes gleamed with sudden emotion.

He hoisted the girl on his back, her limp arms falling on his shoulders.

He carried her home without complaint, because he wanted her to be OK.

Though she acted tough she had always been vulnerable, but she was more vulnerable now than ever...

**Good, bad? Let me no**

**R&R! ;)**


	15. Chapter 12 complications

**This chapter is the result of severe writers block and not a lot of free time, so feel free to criticize.**

**BBXRae on the way, mainly fluff with some tension :/ Mostly good tension, but a little bad **

**CHAPTER 12- COMPICATIONS **

Raven stirred many hours later, hair out of place and smelling lightly of dried sweat. She was lying on the common room couch with her head propped up against a pillow. As she turned to the side she could see an animal sitting at her feet.

For one second she thought it was Beast boy, a thought that sounded improbable but at the same time filled her with a confusing hope, but the animal felt more slimy than his usual choice. With closer examination, to confirm that it was definitely Silkie.

_Why am I disappointed?_

Beast boy smiled broadly from behind her, hand resting on the couch's red plush. He moved his lips to Raven's ear and a childish urge overtook.

"Your up"

Raven eyes opened wide and she did a violent double take. Raven twisted her neck to see the green teen, who was chuckling lightly under his breath.

"Don't do that" she hissed, ice trickling from her mouth.

His face was strained with calm contentment, but it was obvious to an empath that it was completely false.

He was very nervous and she could sense that.

What about, she couldn't be sure.

She arched a dark eyebrow"Are you OK?"

His face dropped and the innocent smirk disappeared. He chewed his lips with his sharp canines,

determined not to screw this up...

"...Do you want some soy-milk cocoa or something?"

he sound casual, but his voice was slightly shaken.

She still looked stunning ,even when she looked her worst and this unbalanced him.

Raven was shocked by the actually coherence of the shape shifters sentence. She made sure she was mentally composed before she answered the question, gently declining the sugary brew.

"No thanks, but I'd like some herbal tea"

Beast boy wavered a little as he looked at the kettle"Oh...OK...I can do that..."

Raven, hand to face, guided him through making tea "All you do is put the tea bag in the mug and pour the water on top of it. Then you take the tea bag out"

Beast boy clapped his hands together and nodded at her.

"OK, no problem!"

He walked to the kitchen and opened the cabinet, scrolling his hands across the items. He pulled out two mugs, vegan friendly cocoa mix and a box of Raven's herbal tea bags. He opened the box and scanned the selection, humming a little.

Raven watched him and furrowed her brow.

"I really don't mind"

Beast boy looked to her a grinned widely, pulling a bag from the card cube.

He was once again stunned by her moonlight appearance.

She looks _so_ beautiful...

Raven felt discomfort under his look, standing and glaring without tact. She coughed into her hand and Beast boy's head jarred viciously. He turned his attention towards the faucet, not even attempting to make an accuse. His hand shook as he turned the tap and reached for the kettle, jade cheeks burning crimson.

Raven leaned back in her seat, too tired to care about his behavior. Despite a good 12 hours she was still exhausted, the fight had left her unusually sluggish. Her legs were like two slabs of bridgework steel and pain was throbbing through her chest.

Beast boy mixed the tea and the non-dairy cocoa absentmindedly. His heartbeat was pounding in his head and his blood was pumping at an abnormal speed. He grasped the handles of the mugs and turned to the sitting area.

_This is it, this is the moment_

Raven smiled gently as Beast boy handing her a peppermint tea. "Thank you" she mumbled, before blowing lightly on the steaming liquid and taking a sip.

Beast boy sat down beside her, finger tips tapping on the cream china. He positioned himself a little closer to her than you'd normally expect. Raven was aware of just how close his limbs were to hers. As he sat down, she could feel his thigh gently brush hers. She could feel his adrenaline rush and she could see his reddened face.

Raven spoke first "Is there something bothering you?"

Beast boy opened his mouth and made a tremendous effort to form sentences.

"Yes-actually...I...urm-" he took a long slurp on his cocoa, then tried again "There's something on my mind"

Raven sneered wickedly "You have a mind?"

His glare matched one of Raven's own "I was being serious"

Raven felt an unwelcome tension "Sorry...continue" she mumbled, taking her first sip of her fragrant drink.

Beast boy watched her, entranced. What ever she did, she could make it something beautiful. Even if it was just drinking tea, the way she gently sipped, the way her fluttered her eyelids open and closed. He couldn't help but stare.

"Your doing in again" she muttered angrily, putting the mug down on the table.

Beast boy titled his head "Doing what?"

"Staring at me"

Beast boy glowed with embarrassment, looking away.

"I'm not staring"

"You _were_" she persisted, arms folded.

He chewed his lips again, hard this time. He smacked them together and turned back to her, moving his face very close. His animal side was giving him confidence and Raven could feel his heavy breath pounding on her face.

"_What if I was?" _he whispered, moving his head to rest on her neck.

Raven felt her stomach lurch, but not in a good way, not a bad way. If it had been anyone else she would have hurled them out the window, so what made Beast boy so special?

She allowed the changeling to embrace her and gently stroke her stomach.

"Does that mean your admitting it?" she replied, enjoying the warmth on his body against hers.

Beast boy realized just how strongly he had come on, he pulled away and looked at her violet eyes, boring into to them with his own forest green ones.

"I am _so _sorry! Please don't be mad! It's just that...for a while now..."

Raven's normally emotionless eyes were sparkling in the heat of the moment. She watched his lips move again.

"I _love _you" he whispered, observing as her eyes widened in shock.

That was it

It had gone too far...

_Happy's hope was gone_

"...No, you don't, you just think you do" she stammered, pulling free from his gentle grasp.

Beast boy was left baffled by this."Of course I do Rae! I've never been so sure about anything!" he lunged forward and grabbed her hands "Your an empath, can't you feel it?"

She could feel it, but she didn't want to believe it.

"No"

Beast boy felt as if someone had struck his chest with a lead pipe. His pointed ears drooped and tears welled up in his eyes. His heart shattered as the one girl he had truly loved told him that his feelings were false.

"Your lying" he hissed, salty droplets meeting his cheeks. The sadness was quickly was replaced with anger and his hands clenched to form fists "YOUR LYING!"

The changeling raised a fist, causing Raven to back away. Her eyes began to glow as a dark aura surrounded both her hands.

"I don't want to hurt you Beast boy, but I won't let you hurt my baby"

With those words, the Beast's stranglehold suddenly loosened. The green boy's hand lowered shakily and he looked pleadingly at her. More tears streamed and his breathing shook. As he fell to the ground in a ball, Raven flew over to comfort him.

"_Please forgive me...please" _he whispered, teeth bared as he clung on her sleeve.

Raven knew that she was responsible, he wouldn't have become violent if she hadn't pushed him over the edge.

"Only if you forgive me" she sighed, cradling him in her arms. She pulled him away from her chest and kissed him lightly on the lips, causing a sudden pleasure in both heroes. She tried to pull away but Beast boy held tightly onto her face, pushing his lips harder against hers. Raven did not try to fight, she allowed him to kiss her for a couple of minutes, passionately and meaningfully, before he pulled away to catch his breath.

"Wow..." he gasped "That was amazing Rae...Rae?"

_-------_

Raven emerged from the portal and into her room. She sunk to the ground with her head running across her door. Her eyes were closed and one of her hands was placed to her stomach. She tried to forget the rush on joy when Beast boy kissed her, the shear happiness and want she had experienced. The memory lingered, not wanting to go away.

Raven inhaled deeply and the baby seemed to squirm a little.

Her life was full of complications, she didn't need any more.

**Aww poor BB :( **

**Good? Bad? R&R Plz!**

**Till next time, Drowinginthedark123, over and OUT! ;D**


	16. Chapter 13 second thinning

**This chapter drags on a bit, but bear with me, it's sort of worth it...**

**CHAPTER 13- SECOND THINNING**

Raven awaited Cyborg's arrival, picking at her leotard's strained fibers. She crossed her legs and placed either elbow in front of her body, she rested her heads in her open palms as she looked to the clock on the mantelpiece.

The time was set.

Cyborg finished charging at 8.

She read the time:

_7:05 _

The impregnated empath huffed in frustration and one of her legs began to shake. She was getting quite big now, her cravings had become all but unbearable and to say she was testy was an understatement. An ultrasound at a hospital would be too risky, journalists would have a field day...

The press of tabloids would be bashing down the doors, spewing there theories of how it happened and who the dad was.

Besides, Cyborg's technology was far more advanced, it scanned the babies DNA, as well as telling what gender it was.

_I can't take it any more!_

Raven's eyes shot up to the face of the clock.

Her face wrinkled in sudden fury.

_7:08_

"_HOW LONG DOES IT TAKE FOR ONE MEASLY HOUR?"_

Raven clamped her hands over her mouth, realizing she had just said it out load. She listened closely, body frozen, for any trace of disturbance.

There was only one person she wanted to wake, but it wasn't the person that woke up...

Raven listened in horror as sounds were audible in one of the rooms. She heard the sound of shifting of a body and the opening of a steel enforced door. Footsteps traveled down the corridor, too light to be Cyborg's...

She panicked, eyes widened

_Oh god, oh god_

_Please not Beast boy_

_Anyone but Beast boy..._

The footsteps stopped and changed direction, walking towards the shower room.

There was only one person without there own shower, it was out of commission...

Robin

Raven sighed in deep relief, rubbing her temple with the back of her head.

She knew Robin, he'd take the opportunity to do some early morning training.

The happiness was short lived and it suddenly turned to sickening guilt.

The chances of it being Beast boy were slim anyway...

Beast boy and her hadn't spoke since the kiss, despite Beast boy's best efforts. Raven would avoid him if possible and communicate in battle, not through words, but hand signals. Every time she saw his face it broke her heart, but she strode on in her mistreatment of him.

A few days ago, she had taken it a step too far...

As the shape-shifter sat down on the couch beside her, with a strained grin, Raven had rose suddenly without an excuse and began to walk towards the door. Beast boy wasn't the brightest of sparks, he let himself act before he thought. He stood up in front of everyone and demanded loudly she say what her problem was.

Raven hadn't thought either, in a very sleep deprived state at the time.

Her response wasn't exactly mature...

_She turned on her heel and her eyes gleamed a bloody red._

"_YOUR MY PROBLEM! LEAVE ME ALONE!" _

_The thousand page hardback that she had held, suddenly flew from her grasp. It struck the Changeling square in the jaw, resulting in a concerned screech from Starfire._

"_FRIEND BEAST BOY!"_

_Raven left the room despite her concern, leaving her book, Beast boy and her self respect in shambled tatters..._

He hadn't left his room in two days, but she heard him sob to himself in the middle of the night...speaking her name.

A little embarrassing, but mostly devastating...

She run her finger across the duck-taped spine, close to tears.

She shut her eyes

"_I love you Beast boy" _She whispered, hands clenched. _"But I can't...I can't complicate things any further" _

Tears dripped and Rage sneered.

_**Pathetic...**_

Raven listened to her, as she did often since the baby was conceived.

She dried her eyes

"Your right...for once"

Raven slumped, body sinking into the plush cushions. "After all...it is my fault"

She caught a glimpse of the time

_7:20 _

_I'm not going to make it..._

She started to ponder

_Maybe...if Beast boy's the father..._

_..._

She shook her head

_Don't be ridiculous, me and BEAST BOY?...still...i do have feeling for him...as much as I hate to admit it..._

The Gothic hero rolled onto her side, tight frown engulfing her lips.

Cyborg's battery had filled prematurely, due to a oddly relaxed state of mind. He open the door, causing Raven to jump.

"_Your early" _She hissed, sitting upright.

Cyborg chuckled "I thought you'd be happy!"

he whispered to himself and he typed a sequence into his arm.

He looked up at her, still smiling. His hand turned into his scanner and he signaled the empath to come closer.

She did so happily, eager to find out...

She placed the cold pad to Raven's stomach. His arm lit up in a sequence of flashing light, then a high pitched bleep escaped.

He looked to his forearm, which was now projecting a small screen...

Raven waited, unable to read his emotions.

"...Well?"

Cyborg looked to her, face stern "First things first...do you want to know the sexes?"

Raven eyebrows shot up, lips shaking:

"_SEXES?"_

Cyborg hummed, looking straight at her, not surprised by her traumatized expression.

"It's twins Rae"

Raven tried to stay calm, but her heart was pounding.

She bit her lip "Is it the same father? For both?"

Cyborg nodded "Yes, there identical"

"Cyborg..." she started, eyes pleading "Tell me...who is the father?"

Cyborg placed his hand to her shoulder, once again the bringer of bad news "I don't know, but I've gotten closer..."

"In what way?"

Cyborg looked away awkwardly "...Security cameras"

Raven's face faded red, first with embarrassment, then with anger

She snarled _"You didn't..."_

"OFCOURSE I DIDN'T!" he reassured "I only watched the beginning of the tape. I couldn't see who the guy was, but I could see that he was about adult size..."

He didn't need to explain but he said it any way

"The dad is either Kid Flash, Beast Boy or Aqualad"

**Put a twist in this chapter, cos I felt like stirring things up ;)**

**I was NEVER considering Mas or Menos being the dad, I just put them in there cos I like to keep my readers on there toes.**

**As one of u already pointed out to me, that would be too much for a T rating anyhow :/ As well as being gross..**_**.**_

**Welp, that's all for now**

**Plz review ;D**


	17. Chapter 14 regrets

**This is pretty awful :/ Don't say I didn't warn you...**

**CHAPTER 14**

**REGRETS**

Raven could sense the foreign twins joy, Cyborg having just e-mailed there leader with the good news. Raven smiled gently as she turned another torn page, but suddenly worried by the the emotions emitted from the two other boys. Kid flash especially, was really panicking.

Raven did hope he wasn't the father, she didn't want to deal with an angry Jinx, insisting she was 'stealing her guy'...

The common room was pretty quiet, Cyborg had just informed Beast boy that he was still in the running. This was the first time anyone has spoken to him in the past three days, and Cyborg could only say one thing when he came back into the room. He announced it aloud to both teens, but human and synthetic eye were aimed at Raven.

"He seems better"

Raven dismissed this, knowing it to be a lie. Taking another sip from her oasis berry tea, she closed her eyes and tried very hard to clear her thoughts.

Robin was impatiently brewing his coffee, a towel wrapped around his neck. Just as Raven suspected, he had used his early rise to squeeze in some training. Starfire was still asleep, but it was so silent that you could hear her gentle snoring from six doors down. Raven stared at her page, trying to distract her thoughts from Beast boy, but it was hopeless as her raging guilt was all she could think of.

Raven slammed her book shut in anger, jogging the table and causing her tea to fly into the air. Robin looked up from his paper briefly, only to be met by Raven's glare. His eyes darted back to the paper, as Cyborg offered to clear up the mess.

"Thank you" murmured Raven, before gently gliding towards the exit.

As the door opened, Raven was face to face with a famished shape-shifter. Her violet eyes opened wide in disbelief, as his bloodshot emeralds remained fairly indifferent.

They stood there for a moment, staring at each other , but after three days without sustenance, he was in no mood to play Mr Nice-guy.

Beast boy pushed past Raven with great force, banging on her slender shoulder and pushing her bloated body into the wall. No one saw him do this, so no one defended her. Raven stood on the side where she had been pushed, as the common room doors slowly slid shut.

Though she was in pain, that was not why her eyes began to sting.

She slunk off towards her room, not angry with him, but with herself.

---

Starfire emerged from her bedroom door a few minutes later, a fluffy pink towel wrapped around her fiery locks. She skipped across the corridors, as she always did, before taking flight in the direction of the common room. Starfire flew slowly along the hallways and a large spot of dark fabric came into view.

It was Raven, leaning with the arm against her door.

Starfire waved cheerily at her, but it came to her attention that Raven was sniffling under her breath. The tamaranian landed and her bright grin disappeared from her lip-glossed mouth. She rushed quickly to the empath's side and her fears were quickly confirmed.

She placed a hand to her mouth in shock.

"_FRIEND RAVEN! WHAT HAS HAPPENED? WHY ARE YOU CRYING?" _

Raven's reddened eyes shot open. She violently rubbed the moisture from her cheeks and turned calmly to her bubbly team mate.

"I don't know what your talking about" she mumbled, typing in her door security code. Her pasty hands were shaking slightly and she pressed the keys in the wrong order.

_**PASSWORD DENIED. PLEASE GIVE VOICE RECOGNITION **_

Starfire was not prepared to give in.

"You were crying friend Raven, please tell me what is troubling you"

**VOICE **_**RECOGNIZED**_** –**_** KORIAND'R ANDERS... ACCESS DENIED **_

_**PLEASE RE-TYPE SECURITY CODE**_

Raven sighed shakily, throat still sore after her sobbing "Starfire, I'm trying to get into my room if you don't mind"

Raven reached out to re-type her password, but she was stopped by the powerful grip of her alien friend.

"Starfire, Let-GO!"

Starfire's hand was suddenly encased in a black aura and her tan skin went icy cold. She shuddered a little under the dark flow of the energy, but her grip on Raven's arm remained strong.

"I SHALL NOT LET GO UNTIL YOU TELL ME WHAT IS WRONG!"

Raven thought for a moment, lips hidden inside her mouth. She inhaled a deeply through her stuffy nose, and she let the power fade back into her body. She closed her eyes and placed a palm to her forehead. When she opened her eyes, Starfire was still waiting anxiously by her side.

She was smart enough to know this was a fight she couldn't win in her current state...

She gave in.

"Alright...I'll tell you...but it's a long story"

Starfire mused aloud "Is it about you and friend Beast boy? Have you done the 'falling of out'?

"...something like that"

----

"So...you OK BB?" asked Cyborg, looking up from his plate of waffles.

"I'm fine..." mumbled Beast boy, mouth full of tofu bacon and eggs.

Cyborg huffed at Beast boy's coldness. He sat up from his chair with his plate in hand, no longer in the mood for thirds.

Beast boy found this strange, but shrugged it off.

He was too hungry to care about it.

Robin watched with his eyebrow raised, as Beast boy downed his food with two pints of soy milk, straight from the carton. Beast boy rubbed his stomach three times over, then stood from the table and walked out of the room without another word.

As soon as he was gone, Robin lowered his paper and looked to Cyborg, who looked back.

"What do you suppose happened?"

Robin closed his paper and folded his arms, and a smirk tugged at the corner of his mouth "My guess? He made a move, she liked it, but she's too caught up in a worst case scenario to ever except it"

Cyborg chuckled briefly and nodded in agreement "Yeah...that sounds like Raven"

Beast boy stood outside, wanting to apologize to Raven, but still to spiteful.

She had broken his heart, but he didn't know whether to be wallowing in his room, or ripping her limb from limb.

_...No...that's the Beast talking...I would never do that...would I?_

_No...not to her...no matter how angry .._

_I still love her..._

Beast boy buried his face in his hands

He had shoved a pregnant girl into a wall and to make it worse it was Raven.

"I'm such an idiot..."

---

Starfire talked herself through the story, just to make sure she'd got it right:

"So...two earth months ago...you and Beast boy engaged in lip contact?"

Raven nodded

"And then you began to do the avoiding of him?"

"Yes"

"And when friend Beast boy did the 'blowing of top' it was then you threw a heavy book at him?"

Raven blushed, being reminded of her childish actions made it that little bit worse "...yes...that's right"

Starfire paused for a moment, but she still has more questions which she wanted answers to "But friend Raven...you say that you have the feelings for beast boy...in the way I have the feelings for Robin"

Raven mumbled in confirmation, hood raised to hide her deepened blush.

"So..why is it that you have been treating him, as you said it, like the droppings? Do you not love him?"

Raven shook her head, tragic smile smile fading onto her features "Of course I do...and that's exactly the problem......Until I know for sure who the father is...I don't want to be in a relationship with him, or anyone else"

Starfire jutted her head in confusion, eyes wide in honest confusion"I do not understand...why is that? As you know, we will all help in the raising of your child-"

"It's children, actually"

Starfire squealed "OH GLOR-"

Starfire suppressed her sudden joy, trying to stay focused. She continued, after clearing her throat.

What she was about to say was actually surprisingly logical

" but...would it not help to have a secondary parent? To care for them, even if not there blood father?"

Raven thought for a second. She couldn't deny that it _did _make sense...

"I can see the way he looks at you friend Raven...that Beast boy cares deeply for you. I am sure if you were 'the couple' he would care for your child, even if it was not his own..."

Starfire placed a comforting hand onto her shoulder "But first...I feel you need to apologize for the way you have treated him"

Raven laughed bitterly at this, face twisted with self hate"I doubt he'll forgive me anyway, why would he?"

The alien princess smiled at her and spoke softly, eyes alight with deep meaning

"Because, he loves you...and love, it always finds a way"

Raven grimaced a little "Could you get any more cheesy?

The tamaranian continued to walk along the corridor, leaving Raven with her grim thoughts:

Starfire's voice echoed in her mind:

"_love, it always finds a way..."_

Raven typed in her security password and stared mindlessly at the open doorway.

"_Maybe not this time Star..."_

**Yes, very sappy ;)**

**Okay, pretty suckish and ****cliche**** I no but it's comin up to Christmas now and I hav loads of shit I need to take care of, so I dun hav enough time to get into my writing :/ I no you can all tell that they will get together, cos of my reputation for BbxRae fics ;) But anywho, review anyway cos I enjoy getting feedback, in every form except flames**

**I **_**don't**_** like flames cos:**

**a) They tell you your writing is not very good, but they dun say how it could be improved**

**b) they say your writing's not very good in a really cruel, unfair way **

**Constructive criticism= Welcome **

**Flames= NOT welcome **

**Once again, apologizing, but the next chapter probably won't b much better...**

**Till next time, I am off **

**xxx**


	18. Chapter 15 inter of veening

**Thanks to all you people reviewing my story on a regular basis **

**You r awesome ;) Luv ya loads xxx**

**Here we go...**

**CHAPTER 15**

**INTER OF VEENING **

Two weeks had passed and Beast boy and Raven still hadn't made any progress.

Inevitably, neither the shape-shifter nor the empath had shown up for breakfast and Starfire was tugging at her shirt in bitter anxiety.

She huffed loudly, with her eyes squinted

"I do not understand, do they not wish to do the 'making of up'?"

Cyborg raised a dark eyebrow, and leaned back in his generic chair. He smiled warmly at the alien red-head, corners of his eyes curling up

"I think they do Star...they just can't face each other right now"

Starfire tilted her head in confusion, once again taking things too literally

Things meant there literal definition on Tamaran

Earth's 'speeching figures' still unbalanced her

"And why is it impossible for friend raven and Beast boy to turn in each others direction?"

Cyborg sighed deeply, resulting in a sharp nudge from a certain boy wonder.

"OW!"

Starfire's head shot up "Is there something wrong friend Cyborg?"

A green-gloved hand clamped onto the half-robot's mouth "Oh no, he's fine"

He grinned widely at her, entranced by her beauty and her sweet innocence

Robin didn't like patronizing her, but sometimes it was the only option...

Robin turned to his Tamaranian lover and placed a hand to her shoulder.

"He means that after the way they've been acting, they feel a bit embarrassed about apologizing....do you understand Starfire?"

Starfire thought for a moment, then nodded her head to indicate she understood. Suddenly, she surprised the males by standing up and planting her hands hard on the table. She flashed them a wicked smile, eyes telling them she had a plan.

Robin had only seen her pull that face in one other situation

It was one of those times where Star was...not so innocent

Cyborg was the one to speak out, a tad unnerved.

The face she pulled reminded him loosely of an angry Raven

"What's with the look Star?"

Starfire giggled lightly, tucking her hair behind her ears and closing her eyes in a self satisfied manner.

"I was wondering...in the case that are friends will not speak on there own...do you not think that this is the time for the 'inter of veening'?"

The two boys looked at her for a moment, then turned to meet each others eyes. The look of bewilderment on there faces began to fade as her idea sunk in. There confused expressions replaced with sly smirks as they stood from there seats as well.

It was time to help the lovebirds with there 'little' fallout...

----

Raven was meditating on the roof, letting the afternoon sunlight shine upon her body. Her legs were crossed, and she was levitating about 10 inches from the ground. Her cloak hood was lowered to reveal her face and the facial features that seemed almost distorted. Her eyes, though shut, looked strained. Large bags had built up under each eye and the rims of her lids were slightly pink. Her skins had began to break out in spots, from lack of sleep and the violent rage of teen hormones gone rye. Her hair was a mess as well and her soft lilac lips were slightly blistered.

_It's amazing how she's still so gorgeous though..._

Beast boy watched her meditating, from his cowardly post on the wall.

She found it hard to detect his emotions when he was an animal, even more so when he didn't move. If he stayed still as a fly, she wouldn't spot him…well, in theory anyway

_You should apologize you know..._

_So what if she's been ignoring you the past few weeks...months...._

_You shoved her into a wall! She's 6 and a half months pregnant you asshole!_

_Not that she'd forgive you_

_She too good for you anyway..._

_I could give her a miscarriage now _

_How would you be able to live with yourself?_

_...Your damn __**pathetic**_

_Why can't you just say your sorry?_

_COMPLETELY pathetic_

"FRIEND RAVEN! ARE YOU UP HERE?"

The loud booming of Starfire's voice shook Beast boy from the wall.

He fluttered frantically towards the open window, desperate not to be caught by Raven...

Not the best plan

Raven eyes remained firmly shut and a shallow groan erupted in her mouth.

She slowly began to sink to the ground.

"What do you want? I was meditating if yo-..."

She stopped her complaints, as Starfire continued to climb up the steps.

The flowing emotions became clear, as they always did when Beast boy's animals was no longer stationary. Her eyes widened in a sudden rage and she turned her attention towards the buzzing behind her. She trapped the fly in a dark sphere and allowed her eyes to fade into red.

She hissed at him lividly

"_WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?" _

Beast boy was trying to stay calm, but the surrounding darkness was creeping over. The icy mist began to flow onto his body, changing him back to his human self. The action was completely involuntary, meaning that it actually hurt him.

The changeling cried out in pain, as the mist evaporated and he fell to the floor.

Just as Beast boy's body had clashed with the ground, Starfire had emerged from the now open door.

"Ah Friend Beast boy, you are here to! This is most fortunate! I need the aid of both you friend Raven"

The dark empath snorted a little, eyes fading back to normal. Sitting back down on the edge of the roof, she raised her hood and closed her eyes.

"I'm busy, I'm sure Beast boy can handle it himself..."

Raven slowly re-opened her eyes and looked back briefly at Beast boy, who was still lying on his bruised stomach. His eyes had risen and were now aimed at Raven, a blush creeping across both there cheeks as they made eye contact.

Starfire was also looking at her, eyes pleading. Raven closed her eyes but paused for a moment. She could feel Starfire's want too strongly, it was causing too much disturbance.

Both her eyes fluttered open, accompanied by a deep grimace.

"...Fine"

Starfire squealed in childish delight. She hoisted the emerald teen off the floor in one brisk movement, then bolted over and grasped Raven by the wrist. She flew towards the door, grabbing Beast boy as she went and guided them down the steps.

_Stage 1 – Complete _

**You can probably guess that this is a chapter leading up to them getting back together.**

**I apologize that this story is becoming quite BbxRae orientated but I ADORE the couple and I'm sorry 2 say, if your not a fan, that I am not stopping now ;) **

**R&R **

**P.S - This was not the longest or the best of chapter's, but it was an important one so do review anyway**


	19. Chapter 16 love is cliché

**Here we r, a (slightly late) Christmas present from me 2 u :) **

**I will be updating at least once over the last few days of the year bt I can't promise anything more than that :/ Post x-mas day family stuff and homework I need 2 get done :/**

**I'm sorry to say, that I'm not goin to finish this story this year :( It's going to run into 2010**

**But anywho, forgot 2 mention earlier...I no that Kid Flash was a honorary Titan in the TV series (at least I think so) bt in all my fanfics i hav him as a member of the Titans East. For those who r wondering why, I just luv the character 2 much for him 2 just be an **_**honorary**_**Titan, which is why I set my fics AFTER the TV series **

**It means I can add and remove members whenever it pleases me without giving any sort of story to it :D **

**Which is good when your very lazy, like me ;3 **

**ANYWAY...completely unrelated 2 the chapter, bt I thought I'd explain that for ya :) **

**Here we go again! Chapter 16!**

**(Wow...this is already my longest fic ever and I haven't even finished yet o.0)**

**CHAPTER 16**

**LOVE IS** **CLICÉ**

"Starfire, where the hell are we going?"

The fiery-haired alien smirked a little, once again ignoring the question

"You shall see friends...you shall see"

Beast boy groaned, as he shifted his weight between his feet "Since when were you so mysterious Star? I though you said you needed help..."

"I do friend Beast boy...there are two people in need of our assistance"

"Robin and Cyborg?"

Starfire nodded, suppressing a grin. She thought slyly to herself:

_Sure, let us go with that_

"It is just a little further friends..."

The super-powered teens had traveled through nearly all of there sizable tower. There feet were killing them, and Raven's tiny amount of patience was wearing thin...

Of course, the trip had been completely unnecessary. There had been a shortcut, near the bedrooms on the top floor.

She was giving the boys enough time to get in quickly, but she had to make sure that Raven and Beast boy didn't get suspicious.

As well as giving the boys time to get to combat training and back, the long trip served a duel purpose...

_Though people often assumed it, Starfire wasn't an idiot._

Raven continued to walk, too tired to ask questions.

After a few more grueling minutes, Starfire announced that they had arrived. The two titans that she had led, where suddenly snapped from there exhausted trance. They were met by the sight of a metallic doorway. The steel-plated door was hanging open, but the room was too dark to see anything.

Beast boy's senses immediately told him something was wrong. The two teens turned back to face Starfire, who was smiling, surprisingly wickedly. There looks of confusion appeared simultaneously, as Beast boy gingerly stepped closer.

"Starfire...what's going on here?"

The tamaranian's muscled arms shot out, pushing the bodies of her unsure friends. They toppled backwards into the darkness, crying out in sudden anger.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

The door shut quickly behind them, automatically locking it's many locks.

_Stage 2 – Complete_

While there was still a crack of light, Raven had seen that they were now lying on safety mats.

Obviously, there so-called 'friends' cared enough to protect her babies.

Raven laughed bitterly, though somehow, she was still frowning

"Something tells me they planned this. Locking us in a room together, how creative"

Beast boy rubbed his forehead with the back of his hand, releasing a low, drawn-out groan.

His naturally enhanced vision began to come into play, making Raven's figure slightly more visible. He could clearly see the way she was lying, on the side with one arm spread out above her head.

It remind him of that scene in that movie about the sinking ship. There were a lot of differences though, one being that no one in the world could be as beautiful as her...

Beast boy smiled as his heart leaped, but the smile disappeared almost instantly.

Raven could sense the flux of emotions and she was unbalanced by it. She felt his hand touch her own, as he began to speak, his voice broken:

"It's just as well they locked us in here, because I need to say something...I-I-..._I am __**so **__sorry Rae_"

The empath stared blankly into the darkness, feeling as though she could actually see him. Even though she clearly couldn't.

"My name is Raven, and what on Azar are you apologizing about?"

Beast boy frowned, hating himself more and more "Your joking right?..."

Raven edged a little closer

"I can assure you I'm not"

"Your _pregnant_ Raven and I shoved you into a wall, without even checking to see if you were OK! What kind of self-centered ass does something like that?"

The empath squeezed his hand affectionately "The kind that is pushed of the edge by a cold-hearted bitch"

Beast boy tightened the grip on Raven's hand, eyes behinning to sting a little "Don't you _dare _call yourself that"

"But it is true, you know it is. Why do you have such a blind-spot with me? You used to notice my flaws just fine"

"_That was before I realized you were perfect"_

The pregnant girl felt her stomach twist,

even the unborn twins seemed to flush red on her behalf.

"That's a lie and you know it...you know what? Let's just say that we were both in the wrong...even though it was really my own fault"

The Changeling reached out, and pulled her body into her chest. "Well, I'm not happy about it, but you are damn stubborn"

Raven laughed gently, burrowing her head further into his torso.

He had a way of making her cut loose..."See! I do have flaws"

Beast boy stroked the girl's soft violet hair, body heating slightly against hers.

He brought his lips close to her ear "Being stubborn is not a flaw _it's a gift_" His smile widened "By the way, I can see you pretty clearly up close..."

Raven returned his smile, moving her face further up, closer to what she could assumed to be his.

"I think know where your going with this..."

His lips drew closer to hers, both there mouths slightly parted.

------

The three meddlers took turns observing through the keyhole gap, looking away as the scene got a little more private. They turned to each other and grinned widely.

There idea may have been a little cliche,

but it still worked every time

**A tad short, but I think I rlly introduced the romance in this chappie. T-rated romance me thinks, or getting pretty close to it ;) Plus they made up...well, hence all the romance :/**

**If u dun like BbxRae, or cliches (i intended for it to b cliche) you probably hated this, but R&R anyway!**

**All I want for (just after) Christmas...is sum reviews plz xD **


	20. Chapter 17 final calculations

**Buhbye 2009, how time flies...**

**I hope y'all have Happy New Year!**

**Anywho, severe writer's block (again) so this chapter is pretty suckish with no real plot...BUT bear with me cos *ahem, drum roll plz* in my next chappie I will b answering the long asked question... "WHO'S THE DADDY!" **

**But for now, your gonna hav to live with this i'm afraid :( Sorry **

**CHAPTER 17**

**FINAL CALCULATIONS**

It was about one month until Raven gave birth, and Cyborg was really starting to regret the team's matchmaking job...

Ever since they hooked up in Tokyo, Starfire and Robin were constantly making out, with a complete disregard for the situation. This had always been very awkward for there single teammates and sometimes a source of embarrassment.

But of course now, things had changed

Beast boy and Raven always had a connection, and Cyborg had known that even if Robin, Star and him _(sorry if that's a grammatical error)_ had not intervened, they would have seen it sooner or later.

He saw the way they felt about each other, long before they had seen it

Still...the whole thing left him a third wheel, something that was already tiring of.

It's not that he wasn't interested in getting a girl, because he was. There was one girl in particular He'd do _anything_ to call her his...It's just that he couldn't imagine her being interested...

He looked to his partially mechanical arms, and sighed in bitter self-loathing.

"_I mean why would she?" _

Cyborg groaned a little under his breath, directing his attention back to his computer screen.

This was neither the time nor the place

Raven's babies were his top priority, the only thing his mind should be focused on...He cared about her, maybe more than the others when it came down to it. He thought of her as the little sister he'd never had, and he did not wish to make his little sis wait any longer.

48 hours of nearly non-stop investigation, observing and recording every tiny detail of information.

He was getting close, he could sense it.

_He was getting so close to revealing the Father._

---

"I already told you, I'm **not** going out"

"Aw _COME ON_ Raven! It's just one night! PURLEEESE?"

Raven remained strong, eyes drifting away from her boyfriend's face. She was flattered that he wanted to take her out, but she couldn't risk it.

People were bound to recognize them, they didn't exactly blend in.

"Don't give me that look Beast boy..."

The emerald-skinned boy grinned widely, inspiration suddenly striking.

"...What?... _THIS_ look?"

Beast boy changed fluently into a kitten and jumped into the empath's folded arms, balancing slightly on her large stomach. He twitched the whiskers on his petite green nose, and looked up at her with those big dark eyes.

She didn't look away fast enough...

A gaze like that could melt even the coldest of hearts.

"_Damn it" _she thought, stern glare beginning to soften...

"...Alright, fine...but if anything happens, I swear to God Garfield I will _kill you_!" she screeched, using his real name to empathize how serious she was.

Beast boy switched back to his human form, finding as his feet hit the ground, Raven's arms were still wrapped round him.

Beast boy was smiling. The smile gently touched her lips, but she pulled away quickly, keeping the kiss reluctantly brief.

The changeling continued to grin, he whispered softly into the girl's ear _"I promise you...nothing will happen" _

Raven was pulled closer into a tight embrace and this time, she did not fight back as Beast boy met her lips with his own.

She tried to enjoy the moment they were having, but a solemn paranoia still lingered...

_Is that a promise you can really keep?_

_----_

And with the bleep of a computer and the flashing of a green light, there it was...

Cyborg looked it over again and again, to make sure there were no errors.

There weren't.

This was him.

_DNA MTACH CONFIRMED _

This was the Dad.

He could barely believe it and the reality of the situation finally came home.

This was the boy who had impregnated Raven, during a drunken one-night-stand.

This was the boy, who in about thirty days time, would be a father...

This was the boy, who he couldn't help but hate just a little; for putting Raven through a living Hell

But then another thought occurred to him...

He wasn't sure whether Beast boy and Raven being an item...was a good thing or not any more...

How would they handle it?

_Would _they handle it?

Or where thing's about to change yet again, this time for the worst...

Would he support the children, or reject them?

Would he be happy or not?

He couldn't say

.....

_There's only one way to find out..._

The half-metal man, reached out and grasped the phone that sat on his desk. He typed in the numbers slowly, hands shaking ever so slightly. He lifted the phone as it began to ring and he placed his lips to the speaker...

"_Titan's East, who is it?"_

"It's me" spoke Cyborg, his voice dark "I need y'all to com' over...right now..."

**Looks like ruined evening plans for a certain couple :( Anyway, I no I'm evil to leave it there, and I no i'm even more evil to disapoint u wth this horrible writing.**

**And it was short, sorry (again) :(**

**But still R&R, as long as you promise not to hate me for leaving it a cliff-hanger :/**

**Update will be published next year ;)**


	21. Chapter 18 the truth

**Sorry, this is pretty awful :( I dun no what's wrong with me at the moment, but my writing /story telling skill (if I had any) has turned to goop :/ **

**WARNING: Characters hav gone major oc(sorry) bt that's because of the situation there in...and my loss of writing ability **

**Here it goes**

**I hope the answering of the daddy question makes up fer the chappie...**

**CHAPTER 18**

**THE TRUTH **

Large bags hung under Cyborg's eyes. He took a long swig of Robin's coffee.

"...Where are Raven and Beast boy?"

"Starfire went to look for them...I think they had plans tonight"

"Aw man, BB's gonna kill me"

Robin nodded his head solemnly, a hint of a smirk spread across his mouth. He chuckled lightly, then turned his attention back to the matter at hand.

"Well, you could have given us a little warning"

"How could I have possibly given you _warning_?"

"Calm down Cyborg...you do have a point, but you should have consulted me before calling Bumblebee. Me and Starfire had reservations at-"

Cyborg tuned out his breaking voice, not wanting to hear any more.

_Typical Robin..._

_It's alway's gotta be about him..._

Cyborg waited patiently for a moment, but with his exhaustion his patience wore thin. He stopped his leader in his self-centered tracks, unable to take any more.

"ROBIN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOU AND YOUR GIRLS EVENING PLANS! THIS IS NOT ABOUT **YOU**!"

As Cyborg spat the final word, his large metal arms clamped down on the kitchen counter. The entire room seemed to shake, the tiles on the counter starting to crumble.

Robin's eyes widened under his mask.

He backed away in sudden fear, but also in shame of his own behavior.

_Heroes didn't speak like that... _

Cyborg's gaze moved up to meet Robin's, slate grey eye narrowing greatly.

He mumbled darkly "If y'all care about Raven as much as I do, you'll with find it in your hearts to forgive me"

---

The Titan's East had just pulled into the tower's driveway, but one of there members was already at the door. He knocked lightly, but rampantly, making no use of the bright blue doorbell.

---

"Kid Flash" stammered Robin, shocking himself back into reality.

He straightened his posture and smoothed his cape, returning to his team leader demeanor

"I better go let them in"

Cyborg nodded feebly, placing a thumb and forefinger to his brow.

He was tired

_Too _tired...

He waited until his leader was out of ear-shot, then he mumbled bitterly under his breath

"Yeh...you do that Bird-boy"

---

….......

Starfire tried to coax Raven out of her trance, doing anything she could think of, but getting nowhere.

It was the underpants incident all over again...

"Friend Raven? Oh please friend Raven! SAY SOMETHING!" cried Starfire, shaking the empath's shoulder violently.

Beast boy watched nervously,

His girlfriend remained completely unresponsive.

"PLEASE FRIEND RAVEN, _PLEASE!" _screeched the Tamaranian, tears of strain and panic wetting her cheeks.

She didn't move. She was too trapped in her own thoughts...

_Cyborg __**knew**_

_The Titans East were coming_

_Her question would finally be answered_

It was so overwhelming...

The clock screwed to the wall in front of her, fell to the ground in a black mist.

The Changeling approached the two girls cautiously, making no sudden movements.

Until now, he had been watching from the sidelines, but he wanted to do something.

If he though it would help Raven, he'd do anything.

He pried the red-head gently from Raven's shoulders "Let me Star"

He positioned himself in front of her, one hand placed to her pasty cheek. She twitched a little at the touch, but she soon returned to her motionless state.

"Rae?...It's me...are you OK?"

_Beast boy_

At the sound of his voice, Raven found power of speech. It was like when Jericho had played his lute all those months ago.

Something about his voice...It seemed to calm her

"I'm fine..." she mumbled, looking to him weakly"I'm just a bit shocked"

Starfire could not grasp the situation

"Concerning what?"

"_Thing's had been so much more straight-forward on Tamaran..."_

Beast boy opened his notorious mouth, but a soft grey hand pressed to his lips.

"It's hard to explain....I had begun to suspect...I-I had begun to _assume_ I'd have to wait for-...well..."

She stopped breathlessly, faced with the confused expressions of her friend and boyfriend.

"let's just say I didn't see this coming..."

Starfire nodded slowly, making sure she got it.

She placed a hand to her gothic friend's shoulder, cupid's bow lips turning at the edges.

"I can understand...it must be much to do the handling of..."

a thought occurred

"...but it is what you have been waiting for, is it not? "

"..."

Beast boy reached out to grasp Raven's hand, troubled her grim expression "Isn't it Rae?"

"..."

"Raven?"

---

_Knowledge, who sat on the edge of Raven's subconscious, glanced into Raven's thought's_

_She spoke to her, insightful and puzzling, as she always was, straightening the glasses on the crook of her nose_

"_Is it still what you want Raven?...Raven?" _

_---_

"Raven?"

"...Yes...but thing's are different now"

Starfire and Beast boy shared a troubled glance, then spoke to the empath in a perfect unison

"How Raven?"

Raven opened her mouth to speak, but all that came was a sigh of defeat. Starfire and Beast boy waited for a moment, slightly uneasy.

Then Beast boy acted, in just the sort of way she really needed.

He squeezed her hand, giving her a pleasant encouragement.

An act that, though not large, gave her more than anything else possibly could.

Raven looked up, meeting his emerald eyes with her own purple pools. She forced a smile for a brief moment, but it was wiped from her face as her emotions strengthened, along with the romantic tension.

Taking a page from Starfire and Robin's book, she shut out the outside world. She leaned forward and kissed him gently, but firmly, on the lips, wrapping her arms around his neck. Beast boy stiffened with sudden shock, but loosened easily. He pressed his lips harder against hers, winding his arms around her waist. They stood there for a few moments, not thinking about anything else, until Raven steadily pulled away.

"I'm scared" she hissed, resting her head on his shoulder.

If they had noticed that Starfire had left, they didn't care

Her friend's no longer needed her, and she would give them there privacy...

_Things were going to change soon, let them enjoy the time they had left..._

Beast boy comforted her as best he could, cradling her bloated body against his own, but he still didn't understand...

"Scared about what Rae?"

The dark superhero stifled a chuckle, eyes beginning to gently sting "Nothing...It's stupid...I'm being pathetic" she shook her head, stinging growing "_This isn't like me_"

Beast boy toyed with a strand of violet hair, that hung loosely on his shoulder. He couldn't help but partially agree, teasing her a little in his response "True, this isn't like you...you don't usually come this close to healthy emotion..." he suddenly held her tighter in his arms "But your not being pathetic Raven, just tell me what your scared of"

"I'm scared...that the father...won't be you..."

Beast boy stiffened again, strengthening his grip on both her arms. She gasped lightly, as he pushed her out and firmly met her tearful gaze. He looked to her with a stony expression, then kissed her passionately, there tongues meeting for the first time.

When they pulled away, both there faces were deeply reddened and the two teens were gasping for air.

"_It doesn't make a difference" _panted Beast boy, grinning widely "_I love you Raven" _

He place a hand to her stomach

"_Every part of you" _

"...are we...interrupting something?"

The misfit couple turned cold, there moment dead. They swung there heads round in sudden horror.

Standing beside them was Robin and the Titans East, all blushing a deep crimson.

Beast boy began to speak soundlessly, mouth opening but no audible words escaping. Raven simply froze in embarrassment, until she was slightly more composed.

She then spoke, surprisingly calm.

"No...we're done...let's go"

---

The boys with cleared names, were sitting on the edges of there seats, Starfire and Bumblebee sharing there position.

Raven was practically off her chair, hand clenched tightly over Beast boy's.

Beast boy was tensed greatly with nerves, along with Kid Flash and Aqualad.

Cyborg cleared his throat, suddenly nervous as well.

"First off...thank y'all for coming on such short notice"

Bumblebee's nodded on her team's behalf, gaze drifting over to Raven "It's cool Sparky. I think we all just want to know..."

Cyborg eyes on the empath as well, he continued to speak "It's been a long wait ...but I know who the father is"

....

They waited

...

and waited....

never before had seconds ticked by so slowly...

...

Raven felt the pang of impatience, as the metalic man's lips froze in place

"Cyborg" she snapped, glare sharp.

She couldn't take it any longer "Just _tell me_"

Cyborg took a much needed breath.

He looked to the others

_here go's nothing..._

"The father...is Aqualad"

Raven felt her stomach twist, as Beast boy's grip gently loosened

He looked to her in a way that told her it was fine, but she knew inside that it really wasn't...

**Well, there it is! NOOOOO! IT'S **_**NOT**_** BB :O **

**That would hav bin 2 predictable anywho...**

**That's why I filled this chappie with fluffy drivel, to kinda make it up 2 myself ;) I do like me some BbxRae fluff**

**anywho, what do ya think about my choice of daddy? Good? Bad? **

**I didn't do too much the very end in the way of lead-up...or explanation, bt that's cos I just wanted to tell u already :/ It was tiring keeping the secret, wth y'all buggin about it ;D **

**I might add all the elimination details in another chappie, but I may not **

**Review PLZ **

**Dun forget, or my head will explode :O this is too big of chapter to go reviewless! **

**PS. I did not intend to bash Robin, It's just Cyborg's sleep deprivation...and mine :b **

**Till next time x **


	22. Chapter 19 alone time

**Not really that important (or well written) of chapters, but I needed som filler inbetween big events :/ this is the result**

**Plz be gentle**

**WARNING: MORE BBXRAE- IF YOU DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ**

**CHAPTER 19 - ALONE TIME **

Beast boy trailed his girlfriend, desperate to talk to her.

"...Rae? ...Rae?...please say something...Raven?"

Raven was close to tears, violet eyes stinging violently.

_He doesn't deserve this_

_I don't deserve him..._

"Rae..._please..._"

The pregnant empath gulped in her breath. She lifted her hood as she turned away, hiding the droplets running down her cheeks.

She wanted to speak to him, but she could barely look at him...

"_I'm so sorry Beast boy"_

Raven entered her room without another word, leaving Beast boy alone with a broken heart. His pointed ears drooped and he sank to the floor in a pitiful ball.

"_I love you Rae...please...don't do this" _

---

Aqualad was silent as he entered the car, aware that everyone was looking at them, but not caring.

Bumblebee reached forward and turned the key in the ignition. She frowned at the Atlantean's reflection in the rear-view mirror, lips stretched and brow furrowed

"I think you should go back and talk to her _now..._"

Aqualad's stayed completely silent, bad omen eyes not straying from his lap.

_He couldn't _

_not yet_

_He just...couldn't_

"...Aqualad?...Aqualad, I'm talking to you!..."

Mas y Menos shared a seat beside him. The foreign twins tugged at his wetsuit, trying hard to get his attention. Kid Flash poked him hard in the shoulder, but if you blinked you would have missed it. He was secretly thrilled that he wasn't the dad, but hid it in a veil of childishness. Speedy craned his head from his position next to Bumblebee, the only male not torturing him.

Instead of pestering Aqualad, he just felt concerned for him.

"..."

"AQUALAD!"

"....."

Bumblebee sighed, pulling angrily out the drive-way.

"Fine, you just mope then, that'll accomplish a lot! "

"..."

"Your _unbelievable!"_

"......"

---

Raven looked into nevermore, meditating mirror _(If it had a name I've forgotten it, sorry)_ clasped firmly in her hands. She waited for a few moments, trying desperately to clear her mind. She sensed Beast boy, who lay outside her room in a slump of depression.

Too hurt to even move.

She sensed his hurt, and it teared her up inside.

_It' will hurt him less if I end it now...if i end us..._

Tears began to pool in Raven's eyes. She wiped her sleeve across her face, still holding onto the mirror.

_it's what's best for him..._

"**But what about what's best for you?"**

Raven's head perked up, creased features smoothing out

"Happy?"

A pink-sleeved arm emerged from the mirror, surrounded in a swirl of dark energy. She grasped Raven's hand with her own and pulled her into the depths of her own mind. As she plunged deeper and deeper into the darkness, Raven's body grew limp. She fell to the dirt path in a messy clutter, but was protected from damage by a dark aura.

Her own aura

As Raven lifted her head, she was by the sight of the three most powerful positive emotions.

Though she had heard them countless times, this was the first time she had seen them in over two years.

They matched her appearance perfectly, from the knotted hair, to the large black bags under there eyes. There stomachs were bloated, straining the fabric of there different coloured leotards, the colours being pink, yellow and forest green.

Happy grinned widely at her, though her smile was under great strain.

"**Is it what's best for you?"**

"...excuse me?"

"**Is it what's best for **_**you**_**?"**

Raven thought for a moment, trying to work out what Happy meant.

Then she remembered, before she had been sucked through the mirror...

what she had been thinking about

Her amethyst eyes continued to sting, the thought's of Beast boy flooding back.

"It doesn't matter what's best for me" muttered Raven "...I don't want to hurt him any more..."

Knowledge placed a firm hand to the girl's shoulder, glare cold and unforgiving_"But you ARE hurting him, right now" _

"...It will hurt him less if I end it now"

"_**Then why aren't you ending it? The longer your chicken about it, the longer it's going to hurt"**_

Raven dipped her head, inhaling deeply.

Bravery was a very different emotion to Knowledge, but none of them were stupid by any means. After all, they were all just parts of herself, how could they be stupid...

_...After a cocktail or two, fairly easily_

The thought echoed in the swirling red sky, causing Raven to fade into white.

They waited, growing impatient, until inevitably, Bravery spoke.

She jutted her chin proudly into the air _**"I love him..." **_she snapped, causing Raven's cheeks to flush crimson _**"I for one don't want to lose him"**_

"What?"

She ignored Raven's embarrassment, turning to face the emotion in yellow.

"_**Do you love him Knowledge?" **_

Knowledge began to blush as well, pushing her glasses further up the bridge of her nose.

"_...Of course I do" _she mumbled shakily, voice soft.

Bravery smiled smugly, turning again

"_**Happy?"**_

Happy giggled a little, but the giggle faded. She then gave a look, more serious than she had ever given before

"**More than anything" **

The confident side of Raven, folded her arms and turned back to the real Raven, who was still blushing furiously

"_**I'm no Knowledge, but if we love him, why are we hurting him at all? If he loves us, isn't it best that we let him? **_

"...The children aren't his...it 's best for him if he had nothing to do with them"

Bravery pressed her palm to her face, letting out a weary sigh "_**...maybe you should listen to Knowledge more often...It's not the baby he cares about, it's you! Do you think he cares that the babies are Aqualad's? He wants to be with you...because he loves you..."**_

For the first time in far too long, Raven began to think logically...

She pursed her lips and clenched her fist, averting her gaze from the three emotions

"...and I love him too"

With that, nevermore's landscape began to fade. Her head swung back violently and clashed with the material of her bedspread. The mirror flew from her hand and onto her wall, bouncing off without a scratch. She rubbed her temple with the tips of her fingers.

There was a knock on her door, slow and gentle "Rae...are you OK?..."

Raven's attention swung to the clock on her bedside table

The Titan's East had left in the early afternoon

It was now 9 o'clock at night.

_He never left _

The empath struggled with the covers, pushing the seas of purple off her body. The silky material swished and swayed and fell to the ground in a giant clump.

Beast boy continued to knock, but he had been non-stop for almost half an hour. He debated in his mind, whether to sneak in or not, just to see if she was OK.

Before he could answer his own question, the steel door swung open and a pair of lean grey arms pulled him into the darkness

"Urm...Rae-"

"I'm so sorry Beast boy- I was being stupid- I-I shouldn't have-I"

Raven babbled nonsensically, shocking Beast boy into a strong silence.

This pregnancy had really screwed up Raven's behavior, something that scared him, but also fascinated him.

_She was actually acting human..._

"It's OK Rae..." he chuckled, pulling her into an loose embrace, keeping it as platonic as he possibly could. He spoke slowly, lips dry and stomach twisting "and...if you want to be with Aqualad...I can understand that...It's better to have loved and lost, than to have never loved at all"

The empath pushed him away, looking deep into his forest green eyes "How did you-"

"I skim read a couple of your books" he said, through a wide grin "That alfred lord tennyson dude wasn't as boring as you made him seem...even if he's hard to understand"

Raven expelled a tiny giggle, lips curling at the edges.

Then the situation grew tense again, as she pressed her hands to his jade green shoulders.

"I don't want to be with Aqualad"

Beast boy's eyes widened in shock "You don't? I mean, he is the dad, he's a really nice guy, he likes you, girls are always crazy about him, -"

"Not this girl...this girl's crazy about a certain green shape-shifter, who walks into open cupboards doors and skim reads her books when she isn't looking...do you know him?"

"...No, but he's the luckiest guy in the-...oh...your talking about me, aren't you?"

The gothic empath nodded, leaning in a kissing him gently on the lips.

**Fluff, pure fluff xD But ther is a lot of drama still to come, when I involve daddy in all this :/ Things r about to get a little messy...**

**R&R plz, but no flames and no BBxRae bashing :( Constructive criticism if anything**

**I'll try to update soon, but I'm kinda busy at the moment... **


	23. the titans east

**More filler :/ sorry, brains gone 'put'**

**A little annoyed that i couldn't just call this 'meanwhile' again, but ther ya go :/**

**Also, i'm sorry that my updates are taking longer and longer, but I get really bad writers block on a regular basis **

**Anyway not a chappie, but another focus on the titans east (cos I felt I needed it at this point)**

**Bear with me I will try to make this up to you with my next chappie, as this update drags on a bit and i'm not rlly sure if it's worth it...**

**WARNING: STUPIDLY SHORT, DUE TO A SOCIALLY HANDICAPPED WRITER WHO IS RUNNING OUT OF IDEAS**

**sorry :p just wanted to show how Aqualad and the others were getting on...oh dear :(**

**The Titans East are not my area of expertise, so expect OC, repetitive character description and half-assed plot**

**Don't kill me, next chapter WILL b better...**

**---**

Aqualad had turned into a total zombie, barely a shadow of his charismatic self.

He seemed to do nothing, except mope in his room and take endless swims, from which he would return very reluctantly. He had been seen briefly by his teammates, but only by glance in the towers many corridors.

His ebony locks were knotted and greasy, strands hanging limply over his face. His wetsuit sat a little loose, due to the extra strain of more daily swims. His purple eyes were permanently bloodshot, lined with the scars of sleep deprivation.

He looked awful...something that many people thought, including his team mates, he wasn't capable of...

Bumblebee sighed, deep brown eyes on her fellow Titans East.

"I'm really worried about him"

The twins nodded, along with Kid Flash

"Si, nosotros tambien"

Though he did not understand what the twins had said, he nodded again in grim agreement.

"Me too...I think this whole Raven thing has really screwed him up"

Bumblebee turned her attention to the couch, three ultra-quick boys following her gaze.

"...Speedy?"

Speedy continued to ogle his smug reflection, slowly combing his autumn toned locks.

Bumblebee knew Speedy well, but even this shocked her a bit.

"SPEEDY!"

"......hmm?"

Bumblebee's cheeks shone crimson. She snatched the mirror from Speedy's grasp, hurling it at the wall and causing it to crack.

Speedy's folded his muscled arms, mouth gaped an impressive amount. He briefly mourned the loss of his mirror, before turning back and glaring at the teams only female.

"I was using that Bee!"

"I DON'T CARE!" she hissed, feet inching her closer to the archer "HAVE YOU ANY IDEA WHAT'S GOING ON?"

The image-obsessed redhead rolled the eyes hidden behind his mask, smoothing his temple with the tips of his fingers

"How could I not? You four wont shut up about it"

The insect theme hero fumed at his response, the remaining teammates backing away to a safer distance.

She snatched the Lycra that clung to his patsy torso, teethed clenched in her sudden fury. She reached quickly for the back of her belt, grasping a stinger firmly in her hand. Speedy cowered a little as his strong-willed leader held her weapon to his neck, small bursts of energy stinging his neck.

"DO YOU CARE ABOUT AQUALAD AT ALL? ARE YOU EVEN CONCERNED FOR HIM?"

Speedy was shaken a little by her question, suddenly forgetting his fear. His whole body seeming to loosen, eyes fixing on directly on Bumblebee.

No longer afraid of her fury, instead angry at his own self-serving attitude.

"Of course I'm concerned for fishsti-....Aqualad..." he spoke truthfully, voice dark, his sentences void of their usual lies "I just think he needs time to be on his own"

The creased face of the girl that held on to him instantly smoothed, piercing glare seeming to soften. The stinger's low buzzing silenced immediately and it returned to it's place on the back of her belt. She pressed one hand to her forehead and the other to the the nearby table. Her remaining team, which up until now, had been cowering from beneath the tables surface, suddenly emerged with solemn expressions.

"He's had plenty of time to be on his own Speedy...I really don't think he can cope with this... "

Speedy nodded weakly at this, gaze dropping slowly to the floor. His super powered companions followed his gaze, own eyes sinking to the ground as well.

Only one thing, regardless of there native tongue, seemed to go threw the teenagers minds. The difficulty of the situation, was becoming more and more unbearable, as Raven's pregnancy was drawing to a close:

Only one thing went through there minds:

"_Why did this all have to happen?"_

**Yeh i only just noticed that Mas y Menos and Kid Flash all hav super speed :/ yeh i didn't say it was good (or upbeat) but i would appreichate a review or two (if you want to review)**


	24. Chapter 20 aqualad

**Okay I just noticed a minor error I have bin making in my author notes. I just found out that there is a difference between OC and OOC, OC standing for 'original character' and OOC standing for 'out of character' **

**when i've bin saying 'expect characters to be OC' I **_**meant**_** OOC :p sorry, I still don't get FF lingo and I'm not exactly new to this xD **

**Anyway totally irrelevant but there ya go...**

**I tried with this chappie I rlly did, but once again it's ended up pretty bad and rushy due to damn writer's block :O **

**here's sum early warning, not all in this chappie:**

**WARNING(S): **

**MILD(ISH) VIOLENCE **

**BBXRAE**

_**SLIGHT**_** AQUAXRAE (URGH) BUT PRETTY PURELY ONE- WAY LOVE**

**aquaven fans, I sorta did this for you**

**I still don't support the pairing though :/ **

**BBxRae 4 ever **

**Constructive criticism=welcome **

**flames=NOT **

**CHAPTER 20 - AQUALAD **

The initial shock had worn off, a week and a half along the lines. Due to Raven's current condition, Aqualad had suggested he come to her. The Titans East had been doing this through the course of her pregnancy, but this time, the exiled royal would come alone.

Her teenage lover wanted to stay, but she knew that was something she couldn't allow. The pregnant empath needed to speak with the dad-to-be, to make decisions concerning her children..._their _children.

If Beast boy was there, it would be even harder than it already was.

He held her gently in his slender arms, nose burrowing into her violet locks. His forest green eyes were shut tight, mind focused on the girl's aroma.

Fresh grass, with a sweet mix of herbal tea leaves.

He would cherish the time he had left with her, before the father showed his face...

He opened his eyes, his mindless stupor now faded

...

_Aqualad _

_..._

Abutter voice hissed in the back of his head.

"_**You hate him don't you?"**_

What that voice was was unclear to him, but it's daunting presence could not go ignored.

_Of course I don't_

"_**Yes you do, because you know she'll fall for him, for the father of her children..."**_

Beast boy looked down at his girlfriend, breath catching in his sore jade throat.

He clung to her body, stroking her hair slowly and gently. A smile spread across his lips, though his large eyes remained sombre.

His head sunk back onto her scalp.

_Maybe...but it doesn't matter...I just want her to be happy..._

"_**You say that, but can you honestly say you'd be satisfied?" **_

But despite the voice's destructive words, it did not stop him from his following actions:

His lips travelling down from her scalp and onto her neck, kissing her gently along the bone.

"_I love you Raven" _He whispered, heartbeat pounding in his ears, as he sucked very lightly on the soft flesh.

Raven tense at first, then indulged in the new sensation. Any tension left in her body melted away,

She did not waver in her response, she knew her reply

"I love you too"

If that was something he could really believe, he was no longer sure...but right now, it didn't matter...he loved her and even if she chose Aqualad, he always would...

A knock sounded on Raven's door, ruining the moment the heroes were sharing. Raven's head moved steadily up and Beast boy's torso moved with it. As they both sat upright on the bed, the empath climbed down from her boyfriend's lap and flew swiftly to the armoured plated passageway. Her hand hovered over the button, pushing it lightly with a dark aura. The door opened, revealing Cyborg.

Cyborg's eyes drifted behind her, drifted to Beast boy, then returned to where they began. He looked Raven straight in the eye, before speaking.

"He's here"

---

The atlantean sat, staring aimlessly,on the common room couch. Robin stared from his leather armchair, as the state of the boy really sunk in. He hadn't noticed when he had swum in through the back, but out of the concealment of the water, he could see the atlantean very clearly. Starfire near squealed when she first saw, aesthetic appearance getting the best of her as well.

"...friend_ Aqualad_?"

Aqualad's eyes moved from his laps and onto Starfire. He stood briefly, gently grasping Starfire's hand and shaking it very lightly. He smiled a small and weary smile, eyes void of there 'heart-melting' glint.

"It's nice to see you again" he mumbled dryly, before sitting back down on his dampened seat. The doors of the common room simulanteously slid open and the remaining team emerged from the shadows. Aqualad shot back up, shocking the boy wonder that sat close by. He turned sharply to face behind, he looked to Raven, who in turn looked back, shocked greatly the boy's condition. Beast boy stood close beside her, hand clamped tightly round hers, tighening as he saw Aqualad. The atlantean noticed, almost instantly, that Beast boy was staring, strong resistance showing on his face.

The aquatic prince blanked it out, but found it impossible to ignore.

"Raven" he breathed, stepping very steadily closer. The situation became more awkward as he reached the empath, Beast boy's hand still holding hers.

"Hello Aqualad" muttered Raven, pulling away from her lover's grasp. She was startled slightly, as the Atlantean pulled her into a small embrace and kissed her lightly on the left cheek.

It was a form of greeting in Atlantis, considered to be quite respectful.

Though he wasn't sure the changeling was completely convinced...

"You can leave now" Raven mumbled coldly. Her team-mates were staring, mild fascination overtaking there manners. Robin nodded and placed a hand on Starfire's shoulder. He guided her out of the room, Cyborg leading the way out through the the doors.

Beast boy stood strong next to his girl, glare still firmly on Aqualad.

"You too Gar"

Beast boy snapped out of his furious trance, glare softening as it shifted to Raven

"But Rae-"

"_Please"_ she whispered, grasping both his hands with her own "Just...please"

Beast boy paused, lips pursed, not wanting to leave, but knowing she wanted him to...

The emerald shapeshifter cupped her face in his hands. He lunged forward and captured her mouth in a gentle kiss.

Aqualad shifted awkwardly from side to side, not sure if he should look or not...not sure that he wanted to look...

"I'll see you later" Beast boy whispered, looking back at Aqualad quickly, but still forced himself to leave the room.

The door shut and mother and father were on there own.

**Sort of a cliffie, sorry about that :p I finished this pretty late, so it's probably sloppy towards the end. I'm trying to build tension between BB and Aqualad, how do you think I'm doing (be kind)**

**Well? How was it? Too weird? Pure garbage?**

**Plz R&R! **


	25. Chapter 21 torn in two

**Chapter 21 :O I can't BELIEVE it's ended up this long, I set out aiming for 12 chappies at the most, though i'm pretty close to the end now anywho **

**I am SO sorry :s Firstly because my updates are taking so long, secondly because the quality of my writing is starting to look scarily bad :/ i'm a pretty mediocre writer any way, I don't get how this stories ended up so popular :p **

**I've had serious writer's block, I got a sort of inspiration and was going to start writing a few days ago, but I managed to get tonsillitis :/ Also some other illnesses, typical :( **

**whatever, this update rlly took too long and I doubt it's worth it**

**WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS VERY OVER-THE-TOP**

**there is a surprise at the end**

**no clues, just read **

**PS. Beast boy's being a bit of a drama queen I no, but when we're in love, we can be forgiven for going OOC ;) **

**CHAPTER 21 - TORN IN TWO **

He paced the floor of the Titans gym, eyes fixated on the movement of his feet. He sighed deeply from time to time, brow furrowed and face creased. The shape-shifter stepped with constant rhythm, the tap of each step following the last, in the same amount of time with each occurrence.

His gaze shifted to his stationary team mates, as his legs froze in mid-stride.

The three titans had got caught the sound, the trance was broken when it stopped.

Robin sat tall and strong, with Starfire balanced on his lap. Her long golden arms were draped round his pale white neck, her big green eyes full of concern. Cyborg gaze wasn't focused, it kept on shifting, as if he wanted to escape reality.

Robin's eyes. Always lost in the void of his mask, but he could tell he was looking at him.

He could _sense _it

Beast boy opened his infamous mouth, as a strained sentence rolled off his tongue:

"Should it be taking this long?"

_and that was it..._

The three heroes looked to each over, desperately searching for a sort of guidance.

Beast boy's paranoia was getting the better of him, you could see it by the way he twitched.

The boy wonder decided to speak, putting it as gently as he possibly could.

"Beast boy...they've only been in there for five minutes"

….

_Silence_

Beast boy emitted a deep groan, before shutting his mouth once more. He sunk down into seat of the the leg press, fingers rubbing his sore green temple. He could practically sense the eyes that were on him, as his lips sucked into his mouth. He lay trapped in total despair, until felt a hand press to his shoulder.

The boy reeled in sudden anger.

"I DON'T NEED YOUR PITY!" he screamed, lifting his head to snarl at his friend.

His teeth unclenched, and his eyes softened.

_Starfire _

As his eyes met the tamaranian princess, the anger was gone, as his own behaviour began to dawn.

"_What am I doing?" _

"...I'm Sorry Star" he mumbled softly. He shifted his position and sat up straight, but let his long neck continue flop. His head dangled, swaying slightly like a emerald pendulum.

He started to sob

Watching it, Starfire found it difficult not to.

Robin stood.

He wrapped his arms around his girlfriends waist and rested his chin on her bronzed shoulder. Cyborg followed, taking his position behind the lovers. They all looked down at the saddened changeling, casting a shadow over his form. The team mates stood in silence, waiting for the someone to break it.

They didn't know what to say to him

After what seemed like a painful eternity, the distressed Beast boy forced himself to his feet. His thin green legs failed to strengthen and he fell the second he left his seat.

"BEAST BOY!" Robin cried, pulling away from the alien he clung to.

Taking on his role as leader, he crouched down to meet the changeling, who was no longer holding back tears.

"Beast boy?" he whispered, almost questioning if it was really him.

"I love her damn it!" he chocked pitifully, face inches from the polished floorboards. His vision was clouded by the pools of tears, lips quivering slowly but violently

"I _need _her" he whispered, as Cyborg and Starfire crouched down as well.

"and she needs you" Cyborg replied, placing a hand to his best friend's back.

Beast boy looked up, then back down. He chuckled dryly, more tears beg to stream

"No she doesn't"

Cyborg grimaced at the boy's pain. He thought for a moment, not sure if it would help or not. It was all dependant on how much Aqualad could really be trusted.

"Come'on, lets go see how there getting on"

---

Raven tried to sound as calm as she could, going through things very professionally.

She wanted to end this as soon as possible, but Aqualad's mind continued to wander.

"So, can we agree on a joint custody?"

Aqualad nodded "Of course we are, but Raven-"

"Good, you can see the children on weekends, but I don't think it's fair to move them around until they are older"

"Raven...please-"

"When there old enough to move, you can have them over the weekends-"

"Raven just wait for-"

"If you want to of course, if not they can stay-"

Aqualad's hand shot out, placing itself on the empath's lips

A move that was bold, but he felt was necessary.

"_...Of course I want to"_ he whispered softly.

The empath stopped, eyes wide, face flushed. Aqualad's hand drifted from her mouth and onto her forearm, where it gripped gently, but firmly, stroking the material of her leotard with the tip of it's fingers.

"...your not making this any easier" she muttered, placing her own hand absent-mindedly on top of his.

"I apologize" he said, gaze locked on the girl's face.

Raven realized what he was doing, and she pushed his hand away from her arm.

"Don't" she hissed, eyes shutting tight with the unwanted strain.

Aqualad moved back, focusing his eyes back on his lap.

"I'm sorry...that wasn't appropriate"

"...Don't apologize"Raven sighed, burrowing her face into her hands "This is my fault anyway"

Aqualad sat a little fazed and confused, until the empath continued to speak.

"I was drunk, we both were. But I'm not exactly innocent from what I can remember...I wouldn't be surprised if I had forced myself on you..."

Both teens blushed at this comment, Raven mortified that she had actually said it...

Still...there was a chance, she was right.

Aqualad wasn't the kind to overstep boundaries...Speedy maybe...in fact, there had been incidents in the past...

but no, not Aqualad.

She wouldn't be surprised if she had started it.

But she hadn't meant to say it like that.

"I...-I didn't mean-..."

"Don't worry, I know what you meant" the Altantean said, through a strained grin. He chuckled lightly, but his expression went serious again. He pushed his hands to her slender shoulders, causing her head to jar out of her hands.

"Look Raven, if you did start it, I could have had the decency not to take advantage. Even though the alcohol...had left us both a little...well"

He stopped.

Though she felt his embarrassment through her empathy, she felt it stronger in herself.

Along with the tension and his adrenaline rush...panic emerged

"...worse for wear..." he continued pathetically. He ran his fingers threw his knotted locks, before returning his hands to the empath's shoulders "...My behaviour was unforgivable...and whether you think I should apologize or not for that, I do anyway..."

For one brief moment, both sets of violets eyes met, the human and the Atlantean

"I am very sorry Raven..."

Raven's words caught in her mouth, as she tried to pull away.

He didn't let go.

Aqualad smiled, face moving closer to hers.

Their lips met, softly and sweetly.

A shock-wave was sent through Raven's body, fury bubbling in the back of her head.

_So much for boundaries..._

She would be lying if she said it was unpleasant, it was what you'd expect his kiss to be like. It was tender and loving, much like the boy himself, but that didn't excuse what he was doing...

---

The doors to the common room slid open, but the crucial moment had still been seen.

---

Beast boy felt heartbreak pang through his chest, until he saw his girlfriend's face

With a sharp burst of dark energy, Aqualad's lips were forced from her mouth. The atlantean flew through the Titans common room, finally stopping as he collided with the wall.

---

_The beast laughed in the depths of Beast boy's mind _

_**Oh, this fish is TOAST**_

_**---**_

Beast boy clenched his fists, and Cyborg reached out to hold him back.

"Now calm down BB, I'm sure there's a explanation...right Aqualad?"

The exiled prince rubbed his head, groaning lightly, not yet aware that the rest of team were there. As his vision focused and he found his feet, he saw the green out the corner of his eye.

His stomach twisted, and his pale skin faded even whiter.

"_Oh shit..."_ he muttered under his breath, as the Changeling inched himself closer, taking Cyborg along with him.

"Cool it B!" hissed Cyborg, struggling to restrain his animal-like strength.

Aqualad held out his hands, smiling nervously, as he found Beast boy a foot away from him.

"N-now Beast boy, l-let's not to anything too hasty ..." he squeaked manically, intimidated by the shimmering canines, which were bared at him aggressively.

"Hasty?" spat Beast boy, eyes wide. "I'LL SHOW YOU HASTY!"

The Changeling wriggled away from Cyborg's grasp. He changed swiftly into a mountain gorilla and his fist collided with Aqualad's face. Starfire screeched in horror, as Aqualad fell to the floor. A stream of blood trickled from his nose, seeping into the soft cream carpet. Raven was too stunned to even react, her eyes just shot to her emerald lover.

Beast boy looked back at her, not realising that the atlantean was standing back up.

Aqualad pushed out his hand towards the sink, and a large jet of water erupted from the faucet. He guided it quickly around the room, then used it, to strike the Changeling hard in his gut.

Beast boy fell, vision clouded and large bruise forming below his rids.

As he regained awareness, Beast boy retaliated with a bare human punch, and before anyone could try to prevent it, a violent fist fight had broken out.

Cyborg tried to pull them apart, but was forcedly pushed into the counter-top. Tears streamed down Starfire's cheeks, as she begged loudly for them to stop. Robin held the Tamaranian close to his person, deeply protective.

Raven continued to do nothing.

She couldn't breath, her limbs were numb, her mind unfocused. The glass coffee table suffered a large crack and a broken leg, as her dark aura went haywire. The two boy's stopped fighting, as a liquid tricked down the empath's leg and she reached out to clutch her stomach.

"Raven?" whispered Beast boy, pushing Aqualad off his body and running hastily to the Gothic girl's side.

Raven sank slowly to the floor, still clutching her engorged stomach. Her breathing became fast and shallow, as a tight pain throbbed through her body. She cried out in absolute agony, eye lids clamping shut.

"Oh shit" hissed Cyborg, eyes wide "OH SHIT! SHE'S GOING INTO LABOUR!"

**I'm sorry for leaving it ther and sorry it was so over-the-top**

**Well...this chappie was always going to ber over the top, it's not really something I could have avoided :/**

**Anyway, i'm not very well, so I apologize for any mistakes, but I rlly don't feel up to proof-reading **

**R&R **

**P.S- I know close to nothing about Aqualad, so I appologize if he was OOC **

**I know close to nothing about child birth as well, so sorry for any errors I may have made **


	26. Chapter 22 labour of an empath

**Well here we are, Chapter 22, which is probably gonna be my final chapter :( **

**In someone's review for the last chappie, they pointed out that the chapter number I'm typing each update, doesn't match with the number that comes up on the chapter listings :/ The reason fer that is that some of my updates weren't actually chappies, so even though it says this is chapter 26, it really is Chapter 22 **

**this chappie is a bit longer than my previous ones (I jammed far too much into it) and I am so sorry it took so long to write, been suffering from divided loyalties and my old friend writer's block :/ **

**plz R&R! **

**WARNING(S): USES OF MILD LANGUAGE, ONE USE OF STRONG LANGUAGE, OVER-THE-TOP HISSY-FITS, USES OF VIOLENT BEHAVIOUR, ONE USE OF VERY MILD VIOLENCE, OOC'S ALL-ROUNDS AND AQUALAD BASHING **

**PS. For the record, I did not intend to bash Aqualad, but there's just a little bashing in there :p Beast boy has a mind of his own (even if he doesn't use it much)...**

**CHAPTER 22**

**LABOUR OF AN EMPATH **

Raven emitted a loud cry of pain, as the sharp tightening suddenly returned. Starfire grasped her friend's hand, allowing her to squeeze when she had a contraction.

"That is it friend Raven, just focus on the breathing!"

The girl cried out with deafening pitch, tears streaming down her soft grey cheeks. The lights that lined the walls around them, were viciously destroyed, by a chain of darkness. The teens were showered with shards of glass, which they made no attempt to brush off.

Cyborg pushed against the steel-plated doors, using his shoulder, not waiting for there automatic function.

The metal crunched to the sides of the doorways, leaving holes, for the young heroes to dash through.

Aqualad typed on his Titans Communicator, eyes leaping from the lemon yellow keys, to the wheezing girl that stumbled in front.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" roared Beast boy, swiping angrily at the Atlantean's fingers.

Aqualad grimaced, but suppressed his anger "I'm calling my team"

Beast boy _didn't_ return the favor, even spitting as he spoke

"YOUR DOING _WHAT?_" he roared "WHAT HAVE _THEY _GOT TO DO WITH THIS?"

He was normally a very passive individual, but what Beast boy had said, was going to far

Aqualad lost his temper, something that very rarely happened.

When it did happen, it wasn't pleasant...

"DON'T YOU GIVE ME THAT CRAP BEAST BOY! THE TITANS EAST HAVE BEEN INVOLVED WITH THIS FROM THE VERY START! I'LL BE DAMNED IF AFTER ALL THIS SHIT, THEY'RE NOT AT THE BIRTH, JUST BECAUSE YOU'VE GOT A PROBLEM WITH ME!"

This drastic change in the atlantean's demeanor, was enough to shut Beast boy's ever-running mouth. He didn't know Aqualad _could _speak like that, let alone ever carry it out.

Beast boy turned away, focusing on moving quickly. He morphed into a jade panther, dashing his way in front of Cyborg. He briskly changed into a gorilla, smashing the door before his teammate got a chance.

Raven was aware of her surroundings, but she couldn't really take them in. Pain clouded her stress-filled mind and she became detached from the outside world. Everything became a faded blur and the only thing that sunk in, was the horrible agony.

Another scream filled the corridor, as the remains of the glass began to melt.

_Damage to the tower would be dealt with later..._

The young heroes reached the final door, which was destroyed in a haste, by both Cyborg and Beast boy. The teens glared briefly into the afternoon sunlight, before quickly encircling the wheezing empath. Cyborg typed a sequence into the top of his arm and the garage door quickly slid open. The newly polished T-car came into view and Starfire pressed her free hand, to the small of Raven's back. She guided her towards the vehicle, constantly monitoring the girl's condition.

Beast boy changed back to his human self and edged his way closer to his Gothic lover.

He grasped Raven's right palm, squeezing it gently, in a comforting manner.

"_You're gonna be okay Rae..."_ he whispered softly "_Just keep breathing_"

Raven smiled weakly at him, freeing her hand from his grasp and pressing it to his emerald cheek.

Her smiling face began to contort, as she screamed yet again, sweat pooling on her pasty forehead.

The pregnant girl was first to enter the car, followed by an anxious Starfire. Aqualad and Beast boy pushed and shoved, to claim the seat next to the girls. Aqualad came out smugly triumphant, as Beast boy was dragged backwards, through the seats.

Cyborg was clutching the Changeling's collar, which he slammed down against the dark polyester.

"SIT YOUR GREEN ASS _DOWN, _BB!"

"We don't have time for this..." snarled Robin, strapping himself into the front passenger seat.

Beast boy bared his gleaming teeth, but with a curdling scream, he remembered Raven.

He turned to her, ignoring Aqualad, who was now talking to his distraught leader.

_-SHE'S GONE INTO __**WHAT!?-**_

He focused on her, the girl he loved.

….

With a swift movement, he fastened his seat belt.

"We better hurry"

---

The doors to the hospital were pushed aside roughly, shocking the waiting room into silence. Raven continued to squeal and screech, plants wilting as her magic ran wild.

They approached the reception.

The nurse nearly fainted, eyes drifting to the pregnant teenager.

"Are you who I _think_ you are?" she whispered excitedly, as the nurses behind her pointed and gasped, older ones giving disproving looks.

The Titans ignored her question, not in the mood for an in-depth interview.

Robin took charge, taking control of his position as leader...

"I fail to see how that's important" he mumbled darkly, hands pressed to the wipe-clean desktop. "What is important, is that are friend appears to have gone into labor, and we need to get her to a doctor"

The young nurse, who was now talking to someone on the phone, slammed it down on the black receiver.

"Of course you do" she muttered loudly, picking up the phone on her left. "I'll get someone to take you to the maternity ward" she said, typing a number into the faded plastic. "Have a seat, it should be about 15 minutes"

Aqualad looked to her, eyes wide. He approached the desk, fists clenched.

Beast boy was busy caring for Raven, but if he had heard, there was no doubt he would've done the same.

"Excuse me? She's about to give birth!" he stated, voice still calm, but slightly raised.

…

_There was no doubt BB would've done the same...but perhaps in a less civilized way...._

"I'm sorry sir, but we're very busy today!" gasped the nurse, pulling a second phone up to ear "Hello, Jump City General, how can I help you?"

Raven felt her throat close, as she clawed desperately at a plastic chair. Her breathing became more and more erratic, as her toned legs began to buckle.

"RAVEN!" squealed Starfire, who's face crumpled, under firm pressure to her right hand.

Raven screamed louder than ever, face stretched to it's absolute limits. Black aura streamed from her mouth and eyes, seeping it's way into the fluorescence. Bulbs blew one by one, with blinding sparks that bounced against there casing. The room was drowned in a sea of darkness, patients and staff silenced once more.

The nurse froze, mouth ajar, as both phones slid from her grasp., voices roaring on the other line.

She blank slowly, twice quickly, then once again slowly. Without a moment to spare, she dashed into the room behind her.

She returned in a flash, wheelchair in hand.

"I'll take you myself"

---

All they did was stare, at the cream walls, the porcelain tiles and at the peaceful colours of a seascape painting.

They waited, saying nothing, doing nothing. Tension and silence poured through the room, filling the body of every hero.

Beast boy and Aqualad were the only one's who moved, both squirming in there plastic seating.

They never made eye contact, though Beast boy tried.

Just so he could glare at him...

Starfire sat next to Robin, head rested on his pointed shoulder. He stroked her hair absentmindedly, conscious thoughts shutting down. Cyborg sat in the seat next to Beast boy, ready if he were to become violent...which in hing-sight, was probably a good idea...

The silence was broken very suddenly, by a creak from the door they had come through hours ago, though it seemed like decades. Bumblebee emerged through the silent doorway, make up smeared and soft black hair hanging free.

"They said we'd find you here" she mumbled near-silently, hands clenched on Mas y Menos shoulders. She stepped slowly through the empty corridor. The only sound was coming from her heels, clipping on the clean white tiles. She was followed closely by Kid Flash and Speedy, who parted ways, as Kid Flash sat down next to Robin and Star.

Speedy didn't stop, he went straight to Aqualad.

As if he could sense it, the atlantean's eyes drifted up, to meet the white void of Speedy's mask.

The two shared a lengthy stare, Aqualad's contribution cold and unfeeling, the archer's soft and concerned. Speedy reached his destination and sat next to the aquatic prince, a smile spread across his peachy lips.

He placed an arm around Aqualad's shoulder, which Aqualad didn't struggle against.

"You okay fish st-...Aqualad?" Speedy asked, genuine compassion audible in the voice.

Aqualad looked to him, a slight smile gracing his lips, which disappeared as he spoke.

"I've been better" he replied solemnly,

resulting in a cold laugh from a still-furious Beast boy.

"I know the feeling" he hissed

Speedy looked over to the emerald Changeling, slightly confused by the boy's expression. He observed it closely, then watched in awe as he tried to stand up.

"That's enough Beast boy" warned Cyborg, stopping the boy in his attempt to stand.

The archer turned back to Aqualad, eyes interrogating. Bumblebee, the twins and Kid Flash looked over to him as well, the Titans West's eyes sinking to the ground.

"Aqualad..." started Speedy

but Bumblebee finished...

"what's going on?"

Aqualad blushed furiously, stomach twisting into many tight knots.

"Raven's giving birth and we're sitting in a maternity ward" he replied cleverly, arms folding over his chest.

Bumblebee frowned, gaze drifting to the fuming shape shifter, then back again.

"That's not what I meant and you know it....Aqualad...what did you do?" she pressed, chocolate brown eyes burrowing into him.

Resistance of the Beast melted away, as Beast boy's features twisted and curled. He slammed his feet hard against the floor, pushing himself onto the ground. Cyborg knew that he was too far gone, but he still tried to restrain him.

He failed.

"What did he do? I'LL TELL YOU WHAT HE FUCKING DID!"

"FRIEND BEAST BOY! PLEASE, DO NOT START THE FIGHTING!" cried Starfire, floating over and placing her hands to Beast boy's shoulders. Beast boy grasped Starfire's wrists, nails digging through his gloves, into her flesh. The tamaranian recoiled, pulling herself away from her teammate. Robin ran over quickly to meet her, staring the blood that was dripping from her wrists.

He looked angrily to the Changeling

No one touched Starfire, not while he was around...

"YOU'RE MAKING A BIG DEAL OUT OF NOTHING! YOU ARE GOING TO CALM-DOWN!" he snapped loudly, applying pressure to his lover's wounds, blood soaking into his gloves.

"NO! They need to hear this" he chuckled wickedly, snapping his line of vision onto the Titans East.

His voice was deep, unwavering and cold.

It didn't sound like Beast boy...It_ wasn't Beast boy_

"Beast boy please" begged Aqualad, own gaze on the emerald teen "My actions were unforgivable I know, but I don't want it to come between us, especially not now...not when Raven needs us..." he paused for a moment, nibbling gently on his bottom lip "needs _you_" he whispered finally, lips receding into his mouth.

Beast boy stopped, but his fist raised.

It stopped in front of the Atlantean's jaw, as he restrained it with his other hand.

...

He receded back into his seat, lips quivering with the effort of resistance. His fist was still pointed out, ready to strike if he changed his mind.

...

It lowered, but reluctantly

"I knew I couldn't trust you" he mumbled darkly, staring at the floor below.

---

_That __**hurt**__..._

_---_

Aqualad sat in total silence, vision unfocused and limbs shaking.

Kid Flash moved over to sit with the rest of his team.

The Titans East dropped the subject, not asking what had happened.

They stayed closely by his side, comforting him with there presence.

After a further twenty minutes of tension fueled hush, the door to the birthing room **(AN: I didn't know what to call it, sorry) **swung open.

A young man with auburn hair stood at the door, clipboard in hand. He quickly skimmed through the creamy papers, before slowly raising his piercing blue eyes.

"Is one of you the father, or are you all just friends?" he asked bluntly, smoothing the apron that was tied around his body.

No one said anything, including Beast boy. His pointed ears had started to dip and his forest green eyes did not leave the ground.

Aqualad waited for a moment, before wearily raising his slender arm.

"I'm the father..." he muttered weakly, a slight blush shining on his cheeks, and a sensation of shame lingering in his mind.

The doctor looked curiously to Beast boy. He had been in medical care long enough, to recognize pain. Still...he nodded, offering Aqualad his hand, which the atlantean politely grasped.

"Congratulations, it's two healthy boys"

Aqualad froze in mid-handshake, eyes wide and mouth agape.

"...two?"

---

Raven was lying, slightly upright, in her sweat-soaked bed. Two babies lay in her arms, both wrapped in sky blue towels. One had it's eyes closed, but the other one's were slightly open. A pair shiny purple irises peeked up at her, along with purple pupils, but no white. A small tuft of hair stuck up on the sleeping babies head, still damp around the edges.

It was a soft violet, to match the hair of it's mother.

Raven looked down at them and she smiled, as much as she had the energy left to.

Her teammates approached very slowly, lover and father leading the way. Raven looked up, one eye on Beast boy, the other of Aqualad. The boys stayed a distance away, gawping at the newly-born infants. Raven raised one of her hands, signaling for them to come closer. Aqualad moved steadily forward, but Beast boy remained where he stood. The Gothic empath smiled softly, as she cleared her strained throat.

"_You to, Gar..."_ she whispered, raising one of her dark eyebrows. She looked behind him, smile growing as she saw the eight remaining heroes _"and the rest of you"_ she added, before looking back down at her newborn children.

The atlantean stood on her right, as she handed him one of the babies..._their _babies. He cradled the child in his arms, and as he looked down at his son's sweet face, tears welled in his glassy eyes. He brought the infant closer to his body, sitting him under his chin and collar bone.

"_Hello there"_ he choked emotionally, voice thickening _"...Daddy's here" _

Beast boy watched, feeling a slight pang of subtle jealousy, but it was soon gone, overwhelmed by the joy he felt for Raven. He stood on his girlfriend's left, watching her gently rock the baby boy. He felt his heart miss a beat, as she stopped rocking, holding him out for him to take.

"N-no" he stammered, raising his hands in front of his face "It's not my kid"

he looked at Aqualad and back at Raven

"It's yours" he finished, his throat clenching.

"_I don't care" _she insisted stubbornly, reaching out and grabbing her emerald lover's wrist _"You're the most important person in my life Garfield, I want you to be part of his moment" _

Beast boy found it impossible not to cry, if only a little.

A single tear slid down his cheek, as Raven pulled him into an embrace, the baby sleeping sitting on her lap. They stayed there for several seconds, with there arms around each others necks, until Raven slowly pulled away, handing Beast boy the child as she went.

Beast boy held it, cherished it, as if it were his own. As the baby raised it's tiny arm and placed it on the emerald teen's nose, he chuckled lightly, until more tears dripped from his eyes.

Raven watched, a bystander like the others, as the two boy's continued to cradle the newest titans.

The midwife, who had stood patiently in the corner of the room, approached Robin with a sheet of paper.

Presumably, to write down some of the details.

"Is one of them the dad?" she asked, pointing her pen to Aqualad and Beast boy.

"...Yeah" replied Robin, through the huge grin that was spread across his lips. He pointed to the atlantean, who was now crying quite a lot. "He is"

The midwife nodded, tapping the aquatic prince lightly on his shoulder.

"I need your names, for the birth certificates" she explained, pen at the ready "The mother is..."

In reality, Raven was her full name, but she had made the decision, at the time of the birth, that she would use her alter ego.

"_My name's Rachael, Rachael Roth" _she croaked, lying back on her off-white pillow.

The nurse turned to the accidental daddy, who responded before she could ask her question

"Garth"

The nurse waited, then stopped writing

"...I need your last name as well"

Aqualad wavered a little "Technically, I don't have one"

The nurse raised a finely-plucked eyebrow, a look of uncertainty spread across her face "You don't have a family name?"

"Well, my father's last name was Curry, but I don't-"

"_Garth Curry" _muttered the nurse, scribbling it down on her paper.

Aqualad sighed

"...Use it" he finished, but he knew it was in vain.

The midwife looked up for the final time, eyes on the teenage parent's.

"And what are there names...or do you need some more time to decide?"

Aqualad froze, eyes drifting to Raven, who's eyes were actually on Beast boy.

"_I want you and Aqualad to decide" _she said

Beast boy's face paled, as he took in this strange request.

"Why me?" He asked, looking back down at the slightly-younger twin "It's not mi-"

Raven cut him off _"I already told you, I DON'T CARE" _

Beast boy stood with his lips pursed, he stared at Aqualad.

He didn't glare, he didn't snarl, he just...looked.

And for the first time in far too long, they smiled at each other.

"Delmor"

"Tyler"

Raven grinned, violet eyes gently shimmering.

She nodded slowly at the midwife, who looked to her very questioningly.

"_I like it" _she whispered, before shutting her lids and going to sleep.

_It had been a long 9 months_

_Hard, unforgiving and very confusing. She had gone through a teenage pregnancy, all because she let her guard down, for one moment, at a birthday party._

_But in the end, the result of the pain she'd had to suffer...the result__**s **__of the pain she had to suffer...__She wouldn't trade for anything in the world_

_FIN_

**Oh god that was so bad, my characterization and plot-line was all over the place :/ I am so sorry, especially the ending :p I didn't know how to wrap this up, so I though I'd give it a really cheesy ending **

**Anyway, about my choices of names...**

**Delmor is a variant of the name Delmar, which means "Of the sea" ;) I thought it was the sort of thing Aqualad would call his kid, if a tad predictable :/ **

**Tyler...no reason at all, I just really like that name xD **

**I am thinking of doing an epilogue, but I think I might just leave it here :/ What do you think?**

**R&R R&R R&R**

**Until next time, Drowninginthedark123, over and out x **


End file.
